The Memory Of Us
by JawjaaGurl
Summary: The sequel to Married By Mistake. Theresa and Fox are happily married and are about to start a family when all of a sudden Theresa loses her memory and remembers nothing of about the relationship she once shared with her husband.
1. Let's Make A Baby

Let's Make A Baby

Theresa looked down at the wedding ban that she has been wearing for the past three years and thought of her husband who was on his way home from work. Never in a million years did she ever think she could love anyone as much as she loved Fox; just the thought of him still brought a smile to her face. Every since the day she became Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane her life had been absolutely perfect, the only that was missing was the child she desperately wanted to have.

The subject of them having a baby had come up a lot but he kept telling her time wasn't right. But she longed to wake up to the sound of her baby calling out for his or her bottle. There was nothing keeping them from having a baby, everything at Crane Enterprise was going great and their marriage was perfect. It was hard to believe that she ever thought that Fox could leave her for Whitney.

Every time she thought of the fact that she almost lived her life without Fox made her shudder but that was behind her. Gwen was dead and Rebecca was going to spend the rest of her life in prison for killing her. Each day she tried her best to forget about the outcome of her first marriage to Fox but everything had worked out fine.

If anything it made the bond between them even stronger. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't tell her how much he loved her. Nothing could keep them apart, not even when Fox had to go on business trips. He made sure that he was back in Harmony each night so he could wake up next to his wife.

For once everything in her life was perfect, even her friendship with Whitney was better then ever. It was like nothing had happened. If she didn't know any better she would swear that Whitney had a secret relationship going on with Ethan but that would be something she check into later.

Right now the only thing on her mind was making a baby, but the more she thought about the only way she might make a baby tonight was by seducing her husband. She was still laughing at that thought when her husband walked in the door.

"Fox, what are you doing home so early?"

"This is new, what were you expecting your lover?"

"Of course not, it's just that well…" She took his briefcase out of his hand and began to kiss his neck. "I was thinking that we should spending wild, passionate love to each other." She loosened his tie and began to kiss his chest.

"Mmhhm, honey that feels so good."

"I know; I had to the whole day to think of everything I want to do to you."

"Really…"

"Yeah really, how about me continue this conversation in the bedroom."

"Whoa, Theresa wait. As much as I would love to spend the night making love to my beautiful wife, I can't"

"What do you mean you can't!"

"Meaning that I want to but I have to get back to the office. I only came home to pick up a file I forgot to take this morning."

"But I thought we could make a baby tonight. It's the perfect time of the month."

"Theresa haven't we had this conversation before?"

"Yes and we're about to have it again. I want a baby Fox, I need a baby."

"But now is not the right time."

"Do you have any idea how sick I am of hearing that? Now is the perfect time, you know what give me one good reason we shouldn't have a baby."

"Easy, I'm very busy at Crane Enterprise."

"I understand that but you're always going to be busy at Crane Enterprise. Baby, just think how happy you'll be when you become a father. You're always was saying that you had a lousy childhood, just think of how great you can your own. Please Fox."

"Never in a million years did I think a women, let alone my wife, would be begging me to make love to her. You know this is kind of turning me on."

"Really?"

"Yes really and you're right maybe it is time for us to have a couple of kids."

"Really?" She unbuttoned his shirt as she said the words.

"Yes really but you do realize that I have to be back to the office in 10 minutes."

"I can't believe you Fox, we're talking about bring a life into this world, it should be memorable not just some quickie…" He kissed her to make her stop talking. "Alight, I think 10 minutes will be enough."

"For you Mrs. Crane, I'll make it 15."

AN: Hello everyone, I thought long and hard about what my third story should be about. But I think I came up with something that I think everyone should like. As you already know this is the sequel to Married By Mistake, which I had so much fun writing. I'm going to try and make this one just as good as that one. I tried to fill everyone in on the details of the story but just so you'll know Rebecca is in jail for killing Gwen and of course Theresa and Fox are living happily ever after. This you have any ideas for the story please feel free to let me know. That's enough for now but like always Read and Review!!


	2. Stressing Out

Stressing Out

Theresa checked the pregnancy test for the third time and it still said that she wasn't pregnant.

"What does it say honey?"

When she didn't answer Fox knew the answer. He had warned her about getting her hopes up but she couldn't help it, she wanted to be a baby more then anything else in the world.

"Well I guess its time for us to start trying again." Fox started kissing her on the neck but she pushed him away. "Okay what's wrong?"

"How can you joke around about something like this, you know how bad I want a baby."

"I want a baby too but you don't see me getting all upset about it. Honey we have the rest of our lives to get pregnant."

"But I don't won't to wait the rest of our lives, I want a baby now."

"Theresa I promise it's going to happen, maybe you just want it too bad. I mean maybe after we stop trying so hard it'll happen."

Nothing he was saying was making her feel any better, she knew he what he was saying was true but she still wasn't pregnant. She rubbed her head because she could feel a slight headache coming on but now was not the time.

"Okay you're right, let's get started trying again."

She pushed him back on the sofa and jumped on top of him, usually she wouldn't do anything like that buy desperate times called for desperate measured. Right now she would do anything if she knew it would help her get a baby. As she unbuttoned Fox's tie she felt a sharp pain in her head but she tried to ignore it. When she began to kiss him on his chest she the pain spread to both sides of her head. As much as she wanted to make love to Fox there was no way she could ignore the pain, she had never had a headache like this before. Fox could tell something was wrong and sat up so he could see her better.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just suddenly got a terrible headache."

"It probably comes from you stressing out about having a baby. Let me get you some Aspirin."

Once again he was right, every since they had started trying to get pregnant it was all she ever thought about. The made love every night and sometimes she even made him come home during his lunch break. Not having a baby right now as not the end of the world; she looked around and saw everything she had. She was married to a Crane and lived in a fabulous house with everything she could possibly want. A baby would basically be the icing on a already very delicious cake.

"Okay here's the Aspirin and a glass of water"

"Thanks honey, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well that's something you'll never have to worry about."

"I'm so sorry for putting so much pressure on you to get me pregnant."

"It's okay, I understand; all this talk about us having a baby has got me a little hyped up too. But unlike you I'm not rushing it and I'm not letting it stress me out. We're going to have a house full of kids before you know it."

"Like always you're right and I promise I'll stop pushing you so hard to get me pregnant."

"Hey, who said we had to stop trying; that's the part I like the most."

Normally she would jump at the opportunity to make love to her husband but her head was still killing her. She closed her eyes and wished the Aspirin would start working.

"Is it hurting really bad? Have you ate something today?"

"Yeah I ate a sandwich a couple of minutes before you walked in. I'm sure it'll go away when the Aspirin starts working."

She laid her head on his chest and tried to keep her mind off the pain. She thought about Whitney and how she couldn't wait to have lunch with her. It had been almost two weeks since they had did anything together. She couldn't wait to talk to her about the possibility of her and Ethan getting together. Never did she think that her best friend could possibly make a good couple with her ex fiancée but stranger things had happen. Not to long ago she thought Whitney was in love with her husband so anything was possible.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I just want to write something so everyone could get the feel of how badly Theresa wants to have a baby. I want to take this story kind of slow but I want to keep everyone coming back for more. So basically the next chapter will be a whole lot more interesting. I want to say thank you to TpolTrucker for helping me realize the BIG mistake that I made. I put the story in the wrong category but I fixed the problem. Please continue to R&R!!!


	3. Will She Ever Wake Up

Will She Ever Wake Up

"So how are things going with Ethan?"

Theresa took a bite of her muffin and waited for Whitney to answer the question even though she already knew what the answer would be.

"What are you talking about, I could ask you the same question."

"True but it's you two that have been spending so much time together."

"No we haven't."

"Really, when was the last time you were with him?"

"Yesterday but it was only because…"

Theresa stopped her mid sentence. "Nope enough said; you spend more time with Ethan than you do with me."

"That is not true but even if we were it just so happens we're friends and we've been through a lot together."

"Okay you got me with that one but as your best friend I think I have the right to know if you have feelings for Ethan."

"Theresa!"

"Come one Wit, I would never keep something like this from you."

"You kept the fact that you and Fox got married after a drunken night in Vegas a secret. "

"Must you always throw that in my face." She waited a couple of seconds. "So I'm guessing you're not going to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Moving on, how are things going with you and Fox making me an Aunt?"

She knew the subject was going to come up but she had been hoping it wouldn't. Just the thought of talking about it made her head start to hurt once again.

"Unfortunately I'm still not pregnant."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm sure it'll happen soon."

"Yeah I hope so." She rubbed the sides of her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just have a headache."

"I have some Aspirin in my purse do you need some?"

"No I'm sure it'll pass."

Whitney went back to talking about things she had read that could help her get pregnant but it seemed like everything she was saying was a blur. It was almost as if she was in a Charlie Brown cartoon.

"Theresa, are you listening to me."

"Of course I am, I just blinked out for a couple of seconds. Repeat what you said."

She tried her best to listen but the pain was making the left side of her face hurt. It was like the one she was having was ten times stronger then the one she had the night before. She had never had a headache that felt that way before.

"Honey are you sure you're okay, you're rubbing on your head kind of hard."

"I thought it would pass like the one I had last night but it's hurting so bad."

"Maybe you need to go to the hospital, I'm sure my Mom will tell you what it is."

"No, it's just from the stress of trying to get pregnant. I think I just need to go home and lay…" She went to stand up but she immediately sat back down.

"Theresa, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy that's all."

"Are you sure cause it'll only take us a couple of minutes to get to the hospital."

"No, I wouldn't want Fox to worry."

"He'll never have to know, we'll be out before you know it."

The idea sounded tempting but it wasn't necessary, once she got home she would take a nap and everything would be fine.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, just give me a couple of Aspirin and once I lay down…"

As she stood up again she fell back and hit her head on the table that was behind them.

"Oh my God Theresa!" When she didn't answer Whitney knew something as wrong. "Somebody call an ambulance! Come on please answer me Theresa."

Fox

He was trying his best to stay calm, but he was having a hard time after getting Whitney's phone call during an important meeting. The meeting was no longer important when she told him they were rushing Theresa to the hospital. He had hung up before she could get the chance to explain exactly what was wrong with Theresa which made the ride to the hospital seem even longer. When he got to the hospital Whitney and Ethan was standing outside of the room where Theresa was.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, my mama is working on her right now. It happened so fast, we were at the Book Café talking and the next thing I knew she had passed out."

"Why, what made her past out?"

"Umm…I don't know, she said she had a headache…"

"She had one last night too."

"I know she told me about it, we can't loose her Fox. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Everything will be fine." Ethan said as he comforted Whitney.

Fox didn't want to loose her either, all he could think of was how he didn't get to tell her how much he loved her that morning before he left. He had been so consumed with trying to get to work to make sure everything as in order for his meeting that he rushed out the door before he could. The thought of him never getting the chance to hold his wife in his arms was more then he could bare.

"What's taking so long, shouldn't they have told us something by now? Where the hell is Eve!"

"Calm down, you making a scene will only make thing worst."

"How can you tell me to calm down, you have no idea what I'm going through."

Fox instantly regretted the words when the came out of his mouth. It had been too long ago that Ethan had buried his wife. Even though she wasn't everyone's favorite person in the world at the time no one deserved to have their life taken away.

"I'm sorry Ethan, it's just that…"

"You don't have to explain anything, I know how much you love Theresa."

"Fox where is Theresita, how is she?"

"I don't know, they haven't told me anything yet."

Luis and Sheridan were walking behind Pilar who looked like she was going to give out any minute. It was times like this that he realized just how strong the Lopez-Fitzgerald family was. If something was wrong with one for them they dropped everything to be there for them. He was just about to think something bad about his own family when his father came around the corner.

"Son how is she?"

"I don't know; I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

"You being here is enough." Sheridan answered.

Over the past couple of years his father had gone through a complete change. He was nothing like the man that he had grown up knowing. He was sure it had something to do with his new relationship with Eve. Once Rebecca was put behind bars for the rest of his life he hadn't wasted a minute moving on with Eve. No one thought the relationship with work seeing that it was no secret Eve still loved her husband but once she realized just how happy Julian could make her she quickly forgot about TC and watched as he moved on with her sister Liz. He never thought he could be happier when he saw Eve walk from behind the curtain where Theresa was.

"How is she?"

"Well Fox, she's stable but…"

"But what?"

"She's seems to have drifted off into a deep coma. We're going to do some test to make sure he brain activity is normal."

"How long is she going to be in a coma a couple of day a week?"

"I wish I could tell you Fox but this is the strangest thing I've ever see, Actually I've never seen anything like this before so I can't answer that question. It could be a couple or weeks, months or maybe even years."

"So are you saying that's a chance that she may never wake up?"

"Fox…"

"Will she ever wake up Eve?"

"I'm sorry but there is a chance she may not."

AN: As you know from Married By Mistake Chad is not Whitney's brother. But just for the sake of people who hasn't read it (which I recommend you do) Chad and Whitney broke up and she's no longer in love for him. He probably want be in this story because he's not one of my favorite characters. Eve and Julian are a couple and TC is engaged to Liz. I like the idea of the two of them being together because I'm able to use that's to show a softer side of Julian. Antoine was never engaged to Sheridan but her and Luis still aren't married and there is no Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler. I like to stick to Theresa and Fox so I probably want use any of the other characters that often. Okay this getting too long so if you have any questions or ideas please let me know.


	4. I Can't Live Without You

I Can't Live Without You

He couldn't breathe; he seriously had to be hearing things. There was no way he had heard Eve say that Theresa was in a coma and there was a chance she might never wake up.

"You can't be serious, it was just a headache Eve. I mean I was with her this morning and she was fine, she was fine I swear."

Julian walked over to his son. "Everything is going to be okay, Eve will take good care of her."

"No, my wife is coming home with me. She's not in a coma!"

"Calm down son."

How come everybody was standing there like nothing was wrong was he the only one that realized what Eve was telling them. There was a chance that he would never her voice, never get to see her beautiful brown eyes again. The thought of that nearly drove him crazy.

"No! She can't be in coma, I can't lose her!"

Julian couldn't hold on to him any longer causing Luis to have to step in and help hold him back.

"Fox, you making a scene is not going to change anything. She's my sister and I know she would want you to be strong."

"He's right, we have to pray that Theresa everything will work out. Eve did say there was a possibility that she might only be in a coma a couple of days. Isn't that right Eve?"

"Of course Pilar there is always the chance she'll come out of the coma really soon but there is a chance that she won't. Please know that I'm not trying to be negative but I just wouldn't want you to get your hopes up and then nothing happens."

"I understand what you're saying but why did this happen? I mean she was fine this morning."

"I can't answer that right now, like I've said this is the strangest thing I've ever seen. But after I run a couple more test I'll have more answers for you."

"Can we see her?"

"Umm…yeah sure but for now only Fox. We're about to take her for testing but after that I'm sure you can all can see her."

Fox was about to walk in the room when Eve stopped him.

"Talk to her, I don't know if she can her you but there is a chance she might."

He shook his head and took a deep breathe before pulling the curtains back to walk into the room. What wasn't nowhere near prepared for what he saw, he really couldn't believe what he saw. He had no idea what she was suppose to look like but he didn't expect her to be lying there looking so beautiful. She looked the exact same way that she looked every night when she watched her sleep, like an angel. Almost as if he could walk and touch her and she would instantly wake up.

When he didn't nothing happen, she just lay there looking like something from a vision. There was nothing to stop him from falling apart, he laid his head on her lifeless body and cried like he'd never cried before.

How could this be possible, how could be true that there was a chance she would never open her eyes again and tell him how much she loved him. He was still crying when Eve walked into the room.

"Fox, it's time we took her upstairs."

"Can I have just one more minute please?"

"Sure."

He had to say something; maybe if he told her how much he loved her she would come back to him.

"Theresa, honey, I don't know what to say. If you can hear me I want you to know just how much I love you, we all love you so much. And I'm sure everyone out there agrees with me when I say we need you and we want you to fight this. I need you to fight; I can't stand to live my life without you. Please, please wake up."

"I'm sorry Fox but we have to take her now."

He watched until they took her out of the room, for some reason he felt like that was the last time he would ever see his wife.

AN: I know that's kind of short but trust me I have my own reasons for it. There is so much I want to do with this story but if you have any ideas please let me know. Like always continue to read and review!!


	5. It Hurts

It Hurts

Fox was still confused about the test results, besides the fact that his wife was in a coma due to fact she was having severe headaches; that didn't tell him how long she was going to be in that coma. From what most of the test showed she was a healthy young woman so Eve said the coma was to be due to the headaches and nothing else.

He felt so lonely, empty, like a piece of him was gone; and it was true. A little of him was gone, but yet it was so close to him. That piece of him was lying in the bed looking more beautiful then the first day he saw her. It was almost as if she was smiling, like she was telling him everything was going to be okay. And he knew she wouldn't want him to worry about her but how could he not.

"Fox visiting hours are over."

"I know Eve but I can't leave her here alone."

"I understand how hard this is for you but there's nothing you can do."

"But what if she wakes up in the middle of the night, I need to be here for her."

That made him think of their first real a as husband and wife. They had spent their first night together in the Crane Mansion. He had no idea waking up in unfamiliar places scared Theresa. She nearly took his head off that night. The memory almost brought a smile to his face but then he saw his wife lying in bed.

"I can't leave her."

"I promise a nurse will come check on her every fifteen minutes. If there are any changes in her conditions, even the smallest, someone will call you."

He turned and took his wife's hand and then all of a sudden Eve read his mind.

"You're scared go home aren't you? That house holds so many memories of the love that you and Theresa share together and you can't face it on your own."

When she spoke this words it was if is heart broke into a million pieces. He had never been that close to Eve but he needed someone and for some reason it seemed like she understood. She stretched out her arms and he walked into them. For a couple of seconds he felt as if everything was going to be okay. She held him and listened as he cried, something no one had ever done for him before; not even his mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that. It's just that…"

"Fox you don't have to explain anything, today has been probably the worst day of your life. You needed to get that out."

"Thank you, I just don't know what to do. I…I mean I love her so much and the…the…thought of her never waking…it hurts so much."

She hugged him again. "It's okay Fox, let it all out. I wish could make everything better for you but I can't. Oh honey, this shouldn't be happening to you and Theresa, no one deserves this kind of pain."

At first Fox wasn't crazy about his father being with Eve but now he understood why he loved her so much. She was a warm and loving, nothing like his mother or Rebecca. He loved his mother but never had he felt they were close enough for him to cry on her shoulder. Whitney and Simeon were so lucky to have like Eve in their lives; he almost wished that she were his mother.

"You know you're welcome to stay at the Crane Mansion, I'm sure Julian wouldn't mind." He looked down and once again she read his mind. "But I know how much you love Theresa so I'll have one of the nurses bring a pull out bed in here for you but under one condition, you have to promise me you'll get some rest so that when Theresa does wake up you won't look like you've been through hell."

For the first time that day Fox laughed a little but his thoughts went back to his wife. He was still holding her hand when the nurse can and brought the bed in for him. He rubbed her hair and thought of how much he loved the scent of her shampoo.

"If I tell you something you promise you won't laugh?" He waited a couple of seconds before he went on. "Sometimes at night, when you're asleep, I lay there and just smell your hair. I know sad isn't it? It's funny that I can remember all the small things that I love about you right now. Do you want to hear them? Well I love the way you eyes light up every time I wake into a room and you make it seem like we haven't seen each other in years when it has only been five minutes."

"I love the fact that no matter how excited you are to tell me about your day you're always patience enough to wait until I'm done tell you about mine before you talk about yours. I really love that little face you make behind my back when I don't let you have your way, I bet you didn't think I noticed that; did you? In case you haven't figured it out yet I love you. When you come home you're going to get so sick of me saying that to you. We're defiantly going to work on having a family, you know this morning I was thinking of how I couldn't wait to have a little girl that looked just like you but then I thought if she was anything like her mother she would get away with just about anything, the same way you do. Maybe I'll take some much needed time from Crane Enterprise and we can take a trip around the world and spend some much needed time together, it'll be like a second honeymoon or something."

He was hoping that while he was talking she would miraculously wake up but so far it hadn't happened. She was still lying there like she was in the most peaceful state of her life.

"I was just about to say that it should be me lying it that bed, but you're the lucky one. Okay I know that sounds strange but let me explain, I wouldn't let you trade places with me; even if you're life depended on it. I love you too much and I wouldn't want you sitting around worrying about me. As much as it hurts me to sit here and talk to you and not have you respond back I'm glad it's you and not me."

He talked to her until he ran out of things to say and then he just sat there and watched hoping there something would happen. He could see the sun peaking over the darkness of the night when he finally closed his eyes.

AN: I do believe this is my favoritest chapter I ever wrote. (I know favoritest is not a word but I had to use it…lol) When I started writing it I had no idea I was going to include Eve the way I did. I know on the story she's not a big part of Fox's life but I love her character so much and now that her and TC are divorced I see so many things they can do with her and Julian. I wanted to keep writing but I as I have so many ideas for this story. But anyway I'm enjoying this story sooo much so look for me to update it in a matter of days. I'll probably start on the next chapter after I post this one. Please R&R!!!


	6. It's Me

It's Me

It had been two weeks since Fox heard his wife's voice, two weeks since he had look into her beautiful eyes. He spent each day talking to her hoping that something he said would bring her back to him but so far nothing worked. He hadn't left her side since day one and it was starting to have its effect on him. He couldn't remember the last time he had a full nights sleep; every time he dozed off he woke up minutes later thinking he had felt Theresa move. Earlier that morning he had snapped on a nurse because she suggested that he go home and get some rest.

"Knock, knock."

"Whitney what are you doing here?"

"One of the nurses complained to my Mom that you almost bit her head off when she told you to go get some rest. So I thought I would come and take over for a while."

"You didn't have to do that, I have everything under control."

"Fox you're practically asleep on your feet, the only time you leave this room is when someone comes to visit Theresa. You need some rest."

"I'll get all the rest I need when she's back home with me."

"No, you're going to go home, take a shower and get in the bed."

"I promised myself that the next time I walked in that house Theresa would be with me."

"Go to the Crane Mansion then or get I hotel. I don't care what you do you're leaving this hospital and I expect you to be gone for more then thirty minutes."

"But…"

"No buts, if anything happens I'll call you before I call the doctor. Now go."

She stood the door until she could no longer she him just in case he tried to come back. Everyone could tell how tried her was, she was starting to worry more about him then she did for Theresa. It was like he was a walking zombie and the last thing anyone wanted was for Theresa to wake up and see him like that. She walked over to her best friend and took out the brush that she kept inside the drawer next to the bed and started brushing her hair.

"Can you believe I finally got that husband of yours to go get some rest? I know I thought I was going have to call in the Army to get him out of her. He misses you so much, everybody does. I don't think nobody misses you as much as I do. I've picked up the phone so many times to call you and tell you something. Honey…honey we need you, I need you."

She had to stay calm; she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't break down when she was in the room with Theresa. Her mother reminded them there was a chance she could hear them when they were talking.

"Okay, so what shall we talk about today? I know what I wanted to tell you, remember Kim and Jason from high school? There're finally get married, I ran into the other day at the Book Café. Remember we thought they were going to get married as soon as we graduated, I guess it's a good thing that they decided to wait until they both were finished with college. "

"Oh and you wouldn't believe the sale that I caught the other day. I saw this shirt that I knew you would love so I got it for you in three colors. Uh oh, your lips look a little chap and just my luck I didn't bring my purse with me. I even left the magazines that I wanted to read to you in the car. I'm going to run to the car and get them but promise you wont tell Fox."

She put the brush back in the drawer and was about to walk out the door when she thought she heard someone say something. Knowing she was the only one in the room and that she was probably hearing things she was about to close the door when she heard it again.

"Theresa?" She waited but she didn't hear anything. "Honey did you say something?"

She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer, when she opened them again she saw Theresa's hand move.

"Oh my gosh, Theresa can you hear me? Please say something."

"Don't…"

"Don't what, talk to me; no wait I'm going to get a doctor. I promise I'll be right back."

She couldn't believe this was happening, finally Theresa had come out of her coma and her and Fox could move on with their life. Then she remembered she promised Fox she would call him if anything happened. She apologized to Fox fn her head but at the moment getting a doctor for Theresa was much more important, she knew he would understand. He would probably be more excited about having his wife back that he wouldn't have time to fuss.

Fox

After having almost three accidents he finally made it back to the hospital. He knew something was going to happen when he left her. He felt disappointed that he hadn't been by her side but knowing that she was going to be okay was more then enough to make him get over his disappointment. Pilar and Whitney were standing outside of the door when he got there,

"Fox…"

"Whitney how is she?"

"My mom is in there with her now, I'm so sorry. I know I promised you that I would call you but I thought…"

He stopped her in mid sentence. "You did the right thing, she needed a doctor a little more then she needed me. Beside I'm just happy she's awake."

"I was hoping you were going to say that."

"I'm so glad my little girl is going to be okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

That was finally something everyone could stop saying, they weren't going to lose her. In a matter days everything would be back like it was suppose to be and they could but all of this behind them. He would have his wife back and they could start planning their future once again.

He had never been happier to see Eve in his life when she walked out of Theresa's room.

"So what's the news, when can I take her home?"

"Fox, it's not the simple."

"Don't worry, I don't mean today. I know you probably want to check and make sure she's okay before you send her home."

"That's not what I mean."

"Than what do you mean, look whatever it is just tell me cause I really want my wife as soon as possible."

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Whatever it is Eve just say it, I'm sure nothing can be worst then what my little girl has already gone through."

He could tell Pilar was starting to worry and so was he. If everything with Theresa were okay she would have said it as soon as she walked out of the room.

"What is it Mom?"

"Well, it seems that Theresa has amnesia."

"You're joking right? Ha ha, I get it now, Theresa told you to come out her and say that. She's such a joker at times like this, please tell me this is a joke?"

"I'm sorry Fox but when I went and checked Theresa she had no idea who is was. From the questions I've already asked her she has no idea what her name is, what year it is, where she's from, who her parents are; nothing."

"Oh my God." Whitney helped Pilar sit down in the chair that was near them."

"I don't understand this, I mean just this morning she was in a coma and now that she's finally up you tell me that she has no memory of her life."

"I'm sorry Fox, we're going to run some more test and then…"

"Test! Damn the test, what's the point in even doing them when you're going to come back and say you still don't why she can't remember who I am? I can't believe this!" He kicked a medical tray that was near him. "I mean what kind of hospital is that? You can't answer any questions, all you do is run test…"

He noticed that no was paying him any attention and they seemed to be starting at some something behind. He turned to find Theresa holding onto the door to her room trying to catch her balance. He walked over to help but when he reached her she pulled away like she was afraid of him.

"It's okay Theresa, it's me Fox."

"Fox…."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth she collapsed in his arms.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this but a lot has happened these past couple days. My brother son was born so I am now the proud aunt of a beautiful boy named Tyler Michael Evans that I love more then anything in this world. I'm even more excited because I'm looking for my sister's son to be born this month as well. A lot is going to happen in the next couple of chapters, good and bad. I don't want to give too much away so continue to read and review!


	7. Who Am I

Who Am I?

Theresa…that's what her name was; she wasn't sure of that but that's what the doctor had called her. The blond guy had also called her that right before she fainted but how could she trust them. She rubbed her head and tried to focus on something but everything was new to her. She had no idea who she was and she defiantly had no idea who the people where that were still arguing outside.

When she first heard them arguing she had every intention of going outside and finding out who they were but most importantly who she was. As soon as she went to get out of her bed it was like her legs gave out on her, but she was determine to find out who she was. She practically crawled her way to the door and was proud of herself when she opened it well enough to see the people on the other side. But then everything went blank and she woke up once again in the hospital bed.

She watch as the doctor wrote down something on her chart, her face seemed so familiar; it was almost like she was trying to remember the dream she had the night before but nothing came to her. She thought that she was too beautiful to be a doctor; her Carmel complexion was perfect. If the whole doctor thing didn't work out for her maybe she could be a model.

"Excuse me, I know you're busy Doctor…"

"Sorry it's Russell, I mean Johnson."

"Okay Dr. Russell-Johnson…"

She laughed a little. "No Theresa's it just Johnson."

"Sorry, so Theresa really is my name?"

"Yes you're name is Theresa Crane."

"Theresa Crane."

She said the name over and over again hoping that it would mean something to her but it didn't. She didn't even feel like a Theresa, Lindsey would be nice but not Theresa.

"So what happened, how did I end up here?"

"Well you've been here for two weeks…"

"Two weeks!"

"You went into a coma after having terrible headaches. We still haven't been able to pinpoint why you were having headaches but I they also have to do with the reason you have amnesia. I'm going to run some test in a couple of hours and see if they can tell me anything. Are you sure nothing is familiar to you?"

She cleared her mind and tried to think of something but nothing came to her.

"Nothing that I can think of. Do you know if I have any family, was in born in this town; who are those people outside?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go into all that right now, I think it would be best if we ran some test first."

"What's the point in running test right now, I feel fine. What's important to me right now is finding out who I am."

She watched as the Dr. Johnson laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that a couple of weeks ago I have the same conversation about running test of you."

"With who?"

"I think it's best if you find out who you are from someone who knows you better then I do."

"So you're more then just my Doctor?"

"Wait right here and you'll find out everything you need to know."

As soon as Dr. Johnson walked out the door her heart started beating as if it was going to jump out of her chest. Maybe the person she was going to bring in would trigger her memory. She was telling herself not to get her hopes up about anything when a woman walked in the door.

"Theresita…"

"Hi…I mean hello, I'm Theresa." The women put her hands to her face to fight back tears. "I'm sorry was it something I said?"

"No honey, it's just…it's been so long since I've heard your voice."

"So you know who I am?"

"I've known you all your life, since the moment you came into this world."

"This is great so you can tell me if I have a family and where I can find them!"

"I can do more that, you're my baby girl; you're my daughter."

The woman wrapped her arms around her but she didn't return the hug. How was she too know if the lady was telling the truth but deep in her heart the longer she was held by the woman the more it felt right. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her and began to hug her back.

"Oh my darling, I was so worried about you. We thought we were going to lose you."

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name and what do you mean by we?"

The woman began to speak Spanish. "Eve warned is that you wouldn't remember who I was but I thought that after seeing my face something would come back to you.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could remember something."

"It's fine, Eve said that we should take it slow and maybe things will come back to you."

"I'm guessing Eve is the doctor that was in here with me."

"Yes, Mi Hija." She rubbed Theresa's hair. "I've missed you so much, we all came and talked to you everyday; hoping you would hear what we were saying."

"I'm sorry Mrs…what did you say you're name was again?"

"I'm your Mama."

"I know that's what you but I'm not trying to offend you or anything but I wouldn't be comfortable calling you that when I don't know you."

She watched as the woman blinked back tears before speaking again. "My name is Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Pilar…" She let the name roll off her tongue, trying to make it bring back a memory but nothing came. "Pilar please tell me who I am."

"Well, you already know I'm your Mama; you have three brothers. Antoine is the oldest the Luis and Miguel and you also have a sister name Palomia."

She listened as Pilar said each name and thought how each name meant nothing to her. This had to be a dream; she would know the name of her family members anywhere.

"Tell me something else."

"Well you've lived in Harmony all your life, you went to Harmony High and you're best friend is Whitney Russell."

"Whitney, that's a pretty name. How long have I've known her, where did we meet?"

Pilar was just about to answer her questions when Dr. Johnson walked into the room.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short but the sooner we do the test the more we'll know."

"Pilar will you be here when I get back?"

"Of course I will honey, I'll never leave your side."

Harmony Airport

"Theresa Crane still in coma after suffering from server headaches." She read last weeks Harmony Herald a loud after getting into the limo that is waiting for her. "Aww…poor Theresa, maybe it's best that you stay in that coma because after I'm done with you you'll wish you were dead!"

AN: Sorry that's it for now, I really enjoyed writing Theresa's part now that she doesn't have her memory. As for who the mysterious person is…well you'll have to wait a little while before you find out that.


	8. Tell Me About Us

Tell Me About Us

"From what I can tell from the test everything is fine."

"What type of test did you run?"

"Just a couple of brain scans, nothing serious."

Just like Fox thought there were running more test that still didn't tell him anything. Pilar was so hurt after her visit with Theresa, he had been hoping that after taking one look at her mother everything would come back to her. But from what Pilar told them she didn't remember anything or anyone.

"So can I see her, I mean I am her husband."

"I know you are Fox but…"

"But what Eve, I haven't talked to my wife in two weeks!"

"I understand what you're saying but she doesn't remember anything right now and trying to force memories on her so soon after coming out of her coma might send her into another one."

"I'm her husband!" He was practically shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Fox remember this is a hospital."

"I'm sorry Eve, I'm just frustrated right now. Everything was perfect and now it's all falling apart; we were going to start a family."

For the millionth time he thought of how fair this whole situation was, while Pilar was visiting Theresa he went to the chapel and asked God what had he done to deserve something like this. He had promised that whatever it was he would never do it again as long as Theresa got her memory back.

"Pilar is with her now, I'm going to go check and see if she wants to have another visitor."

Whitney, who had been standing behind him, put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. She didn't say anything but he knew in her mind she was saying that everything was going to be okay. He knew she wanted Theresa's memory to come back just as bad as he did. Pilar walked out and shook her head saying that it was okay for him to go in. Before he went in he watch as she collapsed into Whitney's arms.

Walking into the room he saw Theresa smiling as she had a conversation with Eve. For a second he thought she remembered everything again. She turned her attention to him as he closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Theresa Crane; and you are?"

He dream was quickly shattered with that one sentence. He wanted to break down but he knew crying wouldn't change anything.

"I'm…um…I'm Fox."

"Fox…Fox, nice name. What's your last name?"

"It's Crane."

"Oh my gosh, so is mine; well at least that's what everyone has been telling me. Are we related?"

He looked up at Eve, who had been mentoring Theresa's vital signs as they talked. She nodded her head saying that it was okay from him to tell her who he was.

"Yeah we are."

"Are you my cousin or something?"

He gave a weak smile and answered her question. "No, I'm your husband."

He expected her to jump out of bed and say how much he loved him and how she couldn't wait to go home. But she didn't do anything; she just sat there as if he was a complete stranger introducing himself for the first time.

"Wow, I have a husband. How long have we been married?"

"Three years, you don't remember me?"

"Sorry Wolf…"

"It's Fox."

"I knew it was some kind of animal but like I was saying I don't remember anything. Both you and Pilar look so familiar but your names just don't match your faces."

He couldn't believe what she was saying, not only didn't she remember him but she didn't even remember his name when he had just said if five seconds ago. This was not the woman she married, this was not his Theresa; how was he suppose to spend the rest the rest of his life with someone who didn't remember him.

"Excuse me I need to get some air."

"Wait! Please don't go; was it something that I said. Whatever it is I'm sorry."

"No Theresa, it's not you. You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, this must be so hard on everybody. You know me not remembering any of you."

"Yeah, this is defiantly new."

She reached out and put her hand on top of his, he waited to feel the spark that he always felt when she touched him but nothing was there.

"So tell me something about us, maybe it will seem familiar to me."

He took a deep breath and ran his hand threw his hair before saying anything. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning, how did we meet, where did we get married. Oh my gosh do we have any kids?"

He knew there was a little of the Theresa that he knew and loved in there somewhere. He couldn't help but laugh at the way she panicked when she thought they had kids. It made him think of the morning when they woke up in Vegas married.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about when he got married and no we don't have kids."

"Really…tell me about it. How did we meet?

"Actually in your bedroom."

"What?"

"It's not what you think, you see if was my room when I was growing up but you move into it when you married my dad."

"What!"

"You didn't want to marry him you went to Bermuda to convince him to let my half brother Ethan, who was your fiancée at the time, back into the family and you accidentally got married."

"You can't be serious, how could I possibly marry your dad when I was engaged to your brother. What kind of freak am I?"

"I'm so sorry, I guess I'm not doing a good job of explaining everything."

"Well at least we got married in a church right." When he didn't answer she raised her eyebrow and asked again. "Right?"

"After our divorce we did."

"We've been married three years and we've already got divorced!"

"We didn't want to remember our wedding day as a drinking night in Vegas." She gave him a look she had never seen before. "Okay none of that is important right now, it can all be explained later.

"Trust me I'll remind you about. Okay tell me about us, are we in love with each other?"

He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. "I know this is going to sound strange seeing as you don't remember anything about me but I love you more then life and I know without a doubt you felt the same way about me."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could remember."

"It's okay but I promise, I'm not going to leave your side until you remember everything. I love you so much and I'm not going to lose you, I'll wait the rest of my life if I have to."

He meant every word he said; even if she never got her memory back he knew he could never love another woman the way he loved her. Living the rest of his life without her was not something he planned on doing.

AN: I hated the way I ended that but I wanted to submit this chapter as soon as possible seeing that it's been so long since the last chapter. I hope you like it…please continue to read and review.


	9. I Can't Live With You

I Can't Live With You

"I can't believe I'm going home."

Whitney had just helped Theresa to put the last of her things in her suitcase. All day she had been wishing that she could remember anything about their friendship but nothing came back to her. But it didn't take her long to realize why she had chosen Whitney as a best friend, not only was she beautiful but she had a fun personality and knew how to make the best out of any situation.

"I know you must be very excited."

"Yeah in a way but then again I'm kind of scared but I know Pilar will make me feel right at home. What time is she coming to pick me up?"

"Pilar isn't coming to get you, Fox is. He is your husband remember?"

"Yeah right of course I do."

After being around her family and Whitney for a couple of days she had started to feel a connection but with Fox it was different. Each time he came to visit her she felt as if she was meeting him all over again for the first time. She thought that the connection to him would come whenever she saw him but there was nothing. She tried not to be cold to him but there she had a hard time being nice to somehow she didn't feel comfortable around. According to him they had loved each other more then anything and she didn't doubt that but she didn't feel any of it.

"Theresa, honey, is something wrong?"

"Umm…no everything is fine." She tried to smile but she couldn't do. "Okay everything isn't fine."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if I should be talking to you about this."

"That's what I'm here for, I'm your best friend. You use to tell me everything, even things I didn't want to hear."

"We were really close weren't we?"

"Just like sisters, I was so scared that you would never wake up from that coma. I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life without you."

"I'm sorry that I don't remember anything."

Whitney walked over and hugged her. "None of that matters now, the important thing is that you came back to us. We can always make new memories."

"I'm glad I have someone like you in my life."

"Not only do you have me but you have Fox too, he's so excited about you going home." Theresa turned her head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's Fox."

"What about him?"

"I don't know him."

"Honey you don't remember any of us, that's not your fault."

"I know that but I feel a connection when I'm with you. I feel something deep inside that lets me know that it's okay for me to open up to you. But with Fox I feel nothing, he's a stranger to me and I don't think I would be comfortable living under the same roof with him."

"But he's your husband."

"Yes on paper but not in my heart. I don't want to go home with him."

"Theresa…"

"I just can't Whitney, it just wouldn't be right."

"But he loves you so much."

"No he loves her, not me."

"Her?"

"Yes her as in Theresa."

"I don't understand."

"All of you tell me that I'm Theresa but that's just a name to me, I have no idea who that person is. When you call me that I feel like you're talking a person that's standing behind me; I don't even feel like a Theresa. I don't won't to hurt Fox but there is no way I can pretend to go home and be his wife when I'm not."

So much was going through her head; she was excited about going home but scared of what was going to come next. She knew that Fox would be upset about her not going home with him but he would have to respect her decision. Even though she had told Whitney she didn't want to hurt him she knew that this was going to tear him apart. Just the day before he told her that he hadn't been to the house they shared together since she went into the coma. She waited to feel the emotions that she should've felt when he told her but there was nothing there.

"So how are you going to tell Fox?"

"Tell me what?"

Fox

Both Whitney and Theresa stood there like they had seen a ghost. Every since Theresa came out of the coma this day was all he thought of, and of course the day when she got her memory back. Even though he said he wouldn't go back home until Theresa was with him be broke the promise that morning to make sure everything was exactly the way she left it.

"What are you going to tell me?"

"I'll give you two sometime alone, I'll be just outside."

It looked as if Theresa and Whitney were having a intense conversation before he walked into the room. Each time he came to visit her since she got her memory back she had talked about how much she enjoyed her visit with Whitney, he knew that it wouldn't take long before they back to being the best of friends again. Once Whitney was out of the room Theresa turned her attention back to him.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, that's umm what I wanted to talk to you about."

"In case you're wondering everything is exactly the way you liked it. I've already had your favorite foods made for you, I put those pink sheets that you love so much on the bed even though I hate them. And…" She held her hand up to stop him from talking. "Sorry I'm going to fast, I'm just really happy about you finally coming home."

"That's the thing I don't want to go home."

"Why not you've been in this hospital since God knows when, don't you want to be in your own bed?"

"No I want to go home just not with you."

"What…why…I mean what are you talking about?"

"Fox I don't want to be mean or anything but I don't want to live with you."

"Why not, I'm your husband."

"That's true but I don't know you."

"Yes you do, I've been to this hospital everyday since you woke up. We've laughed and joked around together."

"I know and I've enjoyed that but you're still a stranger to me and I wouldn't feel comfortable staying under the same roof with you."

He was starting to get angry with her but then he realized why she didn't want to go home with him. It all made sense to him; he couldn't blame her for being scared to go home with him.

"I'm sorry, I understand now. I promise you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Yes, I understand that you would be uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with me."

"Fox…"

"No you don't have to explain anything."

"Yes I do because that's not what I'm talking about. That's not the reason I don't want to go home with you."

"Then what's the reason?"

She sat down on the bed and waited until he sat next to her. "Fox I know you love me but I'm not in love with and I wouldn't feel right living under the same roof as you. It just wouldn't be right."

"Why not, we've lived under that same roof for the past three years. I mean you're my wife, remember Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane."

"Don't you understand that I don't remember? I don't remember falling in love with you, I don't remember marrying you! It's all gone, I'm not your wife anymore!"

"Theresa…"

"I'm not Theresa Crane, that name means nothing to me."

"Your just overacting, you've only been out of your coma a good week now. You're just upset that your memory didn't come back to you as soon as we thought it would. I can respect the fact that you don't want to go home with me right now, I'm sure Pilar will have no problem with you living with her. I know all of this is going to take time."

He couldn't believe he was saying those words, normal he would have screamed and shouted until he got his way but right now he didn't see the point of it; it wouldn't change anything. If she felt that living under different roof was the right thing to do then he could live with that as long as one day they would finally be back to living their lives the way they should.

"Time for what Fox?"

"Time for you to remember the life we shared together, the love that we had, the future that we've planned."

"Have you ever worried about what if I don't get my memory back?"

"No because I know it will happen, you say you aren't my wife and in your mind that maybe true but in my heart you are. I won't let you go Theresa, not without a fight."

"What does that mean?"

"It's not important right now but will one day. I'll call Pilar and tell her you'll be staying with her."

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update and if there are any mistakes I'm sorry…I didn't have time to proof read it due to a family emergency. My sister Tisa and her husband Corey son, Ta'Corei A'Mil'Lieon Brown, (If you're wondering how to spell that I'll break it down: Ta-Corey A-Mil-Leon) was born on January 28. He was born with only one eye, but even though that happen he is so beautiful and I love him more then anything in this world. I wish all of you could see him you would want to kiss him and hug him until he can't stand it anymore. My sister's husband is the Army and he left for Kuwait last Saturday so he wasn't there when his son was born. Wednesday they will leave to go to Iraq, this will be his second time going. Our entire family has been there for her but we know it would even better if he her husband was by her side. Right now doctors are sending Red Cross Messages so that he can come home to be with her for the surgery that will be done on his first born son in the up coming weeks. I ask that all of you who read this story please keep my sister, my brother-in-law, and their son in your prayers. Thank you.


	10. Is This A Dream

Is This A Dream

"This is me when I was little, oh my gosh I can't believe how cute I was."

"Here is you and Miguel a couple of Christmas ago."

"I wish some of these pictures could jog my memory, even just a little."

"Give it time Thereasita, Eve said that it would take a while."

Time, it seemed as if she had forgotten the definition of that word. Everybody kept telling her everything would come back to her in due time but since no one could tell her exactly when that time would come she didn't want to hear the word again. She was about to tell Pilar that when the doorbell rung.

Living at Pilar's was so wonderful; everyday her face was stuffed with the most wonderful foods and her ears were tickled by stories told to her by Luis and everyone that came to visit her. So far no one had brought up her husband who hadn't came to visit her since she'd left the hospital. He had called her once but she told him she wanted to be with her family and he had respected her wishes. In a way she had hoped he would stop by, she kind of missed seeing his smile.

"Theresa you have a visitor."

She knew he couldn't stay away from long; she smoothed her hair down and waited for Fox to walk through the door. She felt a little disappointed when someone else walked in.

"Theresa, hi, you remember me?"

"Wait don't tell me, I know it starts with an E. Evan…Eric…"

"Ethan."

"Yes, that was going to be my next guess. You're Fox's brother right?"

"Yeah so how are things going? Had any memories yet?"

"Nope not a one."

She had met Ethan before and instantly thought he was handsome, the type she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. Whitney and Fox mentioned that they had had a relationship before but they never went into to details.

"So Ethan, besides being my brother-in-law I've been told we were close."

"Fox didn't get around to tell you what happened."

"No and I'm glad, I think it would be better hearing it from you."

"Umm lets see, you were in love with me ever since you were little. Your mother work at the Crane Mansion so you used ever opportunity you could to get closer to me. Umm…I fell in love with a girl named Gwen, she was my high school sweet heart. We were going to get married but she hired you to help her with the wedding but you did everything in your power to keep that wedding from happening and you did because I realized I was in love with you. Which of course made Gwen and her mother, Rebecca furious with you."

"I must've been head over heals for you to break up what sounds like a wonderful relationship."

"Oh you were, I've never had anyone love me the way you did, not even Gwen."

"So why didn't we end up together?"

"Because you married my the man that I thought was my father but really isn't."

"What..."

"It's a long story and I'm trying to give you the short one. Where was I, so anyway I ended up marrying Gwen."

"And you two live happily ever after right?"

"Wrong."

"Please don't tell me it was my fault."

"Hmm yes and no. Even though you and Fox had gotten married Gwen didn't think you were over so her and Rebecca plotted to break up you and Fox by making you think Fox was still in love with Whitney."

She sat there with her mouth opened, how could her life be such a mess. What kind of person was she, and what kind of friend was Whitney when she had tried to steal her husband away from her.

"Are you okay, maybe I should've let Fox explain all of this to you."

"No…I mean…how…how could Whitney try to steal my husband away from me. I thought she was my friend."

"Theresa you're taking this the wrong way."

"There is no wrong or right way to take, her I was thinking we had perfect friendship and now this."

"Let me explain, Fox and Whitney had a relationship before the two of you were married…wait I shouldn't be the one telling you this. You should be hearing this from Fox. That's the reason I came here, you should be home with your husband."

"Now it all make sense, I thought that you were just coming to check on me, to make sure I was okay but now I see you had other motives."

"This isn't like you Theresa, the Theresa I know would be with Fox."

"How many times do I have to say this, I'm not that person."

"Yes you are, you might now remember the details but it's in there somewhere. You're just not fighting to let it out."

"Not fighting to let it out! I've had Pilar tell me everything she can remember about my childhood so how can you say I'm not fighting to let it out."

"I understand that but why not talk to Fox, why don't you ask him what you're life with him was like?"

"Because I don't know him."

"If you don't know him then you don't know Pilar."

She'd never thought of it that way before, but she felt a connection when she was with her. She knew deep inside that was her mother. Whenever she was with Fox she didn't feel anything but maybe Ethan was right maybe she wasn't fighting hard enough to remember everything.

"So what should I do, go to Fox and tell him to pour his heart out to me. Tell me everything about our marriage?"

"Ding, ding, ding."

Fox

He thought he could handle Theresa not coming home with him but he had hoped it would only be a couple of days. He was sure that she would come to her sense and realize that she needed to be wit him, that he could help her remember the life they shared together. It had been a week, a week in which he hadn't seen or heard from her since she left the hospital.

Looking around the house everything was exactly the same, as she would've wanted them to be. He made sure the pillows on the bed were actually the way she liked them, he even put the pink comforter set on the bed that he hated. But there was nothing in the world that could bring him to sleep in that bed with her lying beside him.

He took one last look around the house before picking up his briefcase to walk out the door. Work seemed to be the only thing that kept him going, he had to do something to keep his mind off of everything what was going on or else she might go crazy. He opened the front door and for a second he thought he was dreaming.

"Umm…hi Fox."

It was a dream; there was no way Theresa was standing in front of him. He had gotten his hopes up so many times before and it had turned out to be a dream. There was no was he was going to put himself through it once again.

"I hope I didn't catch you on your way out, if you want me to I'll come back later."

Okay so maybe it wasn't a dream, each time it had happened Theresa had rushed into his arms and told him how much she loved him.

"No…I mean I was on my way to work but I can be late, please come in."

He was hoping that as soon as she walked into the room everything would come flooding back to her but he could tell by the way she was looking around that nothing was familiar to her.

"This place is amazing, did I really live here?"

"Yep, actually you forced a retired couple to move out of here because you feel in love with it the moment you saw it."

She laughed which almost melted his heart; he hadn't heard her really laugh since she came out of the coma. He had to control himself to keep from taking her in his arms. Now that he had her there he didn't want to do anything that would send her back running to Pilar's.

"I didn't really force them out, did I?"

"Sorry to say but you did, I thought they were going to have to get a restraining order against you."

"I can see why I wanted this place it's absolutely beautiful. Do you mind if I look around."

"Of course not, let me just call into the office and tell them I'm going to be a little late."

Calling into the office to tell them he would be late for personal reason so he could spend time with his wife was something had hadn't done in so long. He didn't even feel guilty when they told him he would be missing an important meeting with a new executive. Having his wife, in their home, was more important than anything else in the world. He found her standing in front of their bed.

"Please tell me I picked out those sheets, because if you did there is seriously something wrong with you."

"I can promise you that was all you're doing. I actually hate them but I know how much you loved them so…"

"No please continue; I want to know everything about us. I have an idea let's go out to lunch or maybe you could show me around Harmony. You know take me to some of our favorite spots."

"You have no idea how long I've wait to hear you say that."

Crane Industries

"Well Ms. Taylor welcome to Crane Industries."

"Thank you and the name is Brooke, I thought Mr. Crane would be here today. I really wanted to met him before we started working together."

"I'm sorry but he couldn't be here today because of personal matters but I'm sure you'll meet him soon."

Everything was going just as she had planned it, she got the job working with Fox now the only thing she had to do was get close enough for him to trust her and then she would put her plan into motion.

AN: I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is not one of my favorites but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one. I was having a bad case of writers block but now I know the direction I want to take with this story. I know somebody is going to ask why I change Theresa's feelings towards all of a sudden but they haven't change really. It may seem like they have but you're going to see what I mean in the next couple of chapters. Yes Brooke Taylor is the mystery person from the airport in Chapter 7, you'll learn a lot about her in the next coming chapters as well. Chapter 6 had a lot of mistakes in it and I'm to go back and correct them so if you would like to re-read it you can. Thank you to everyone who prayed for my sister and her family, you have no idea how much that means to me. Please continue to read and review.


	11. It's You

It's You

"I couldn't think of a better now for this town, its so peaceful and wonderful."

Just like you Fox Crane she thought in her head as they passed the Book Café. When she walked up to the front door of their house she almost regretted letting Ethan talk her into visiting him but everything had worked out perfectly. He had been polite and nothing but a complete gentlemen.

"You have no idea how many times you use to say that to me."

"Really?"

"Yep, you would say that this was the perfect town to raise our kids in."

"I guess there really is a little of the old Theresa in there somewhere. So tell me what did you think of me the first time we met and how we fell in love with each other."

"It's a big story filled with a bunch of small ones, are you sure you're up to hearing them?"

"Hmm…yes but first you have to buy me some of that ice cream."

She pointed to the ice cream stand that was near the park. She was glad that she was finally getting to know Fox, she wish she hadn't said she didn't know him because know she wanted to know everything about him and the relationship they had had. They had only been together a couple of hours and she was starting to see why she fell in love with him in the first place. Sitting down a bench she was still in deep thought when Fox tried to hand her the ice cream.

"Earth to Theresa…."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing really, I was just thinking that I was so harsh to you when I was in the hospital. I told you I didn't know you when the truth was I never really gave myself a chance to get to know you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay that's not important, the important thing is you feel comfortable around me and everyone else."

"I thought me getting my memory back would be the important thing."

"It is but I figure it would best if you let your memories come back naturally not by force. Now enough about that, wasn't I suppose to be telling you the story of how we fell in love."

"Yes you were Mr. Crane."

"Let's see, the first time I saw you were you screaming your head off about me being in your room."

She laughed as she pictured the story in her head.

"I thought you were very beautiful and too young to be married to my creep of a father."

"Which reminds me that's another story you have to tell me."

"All in due time now could you please stop interrupting."

"Sorry."

"Now where was I…back in those days I was a playboy so when I met you I had ever intention of seducing you until I met Whitney who I fell in love with."

It hurt her to hear that Fox had once been in love with Whitney. She tried to shake the feeling off but she couldn't.

"Tell me more about the relationship the two of you had."

"There's not much to tell you, when I was in love with Whitney she was in love with Chad."

"Chad?"

"I'll tell you about him later but I decided to confess my love to Whitney and everyone else in Harmony at her going away party. But unfortunately she made it clear that it was Chad she loved. With a little help from you I was able to mend my broken heart and soon you and me were inseparable."

"I'm lost, we fell in love right; so how did we end up in Vegas married then divorced and married again."

"Told you it was a bunch of short stories in one long one. You were my best friend when we went to Vegas and neither of us had no idea we were going to wake up married to each other."

"So our marriage was an accident? You didn't want to be married to me?"

"When we first got married yes."

The whole story seemed like something off of television. First he was in love with her best friend but ended up married to her in a quickie wedding in Vegas.

"You didn't love me either. We were going to get divorced but my grandfather, the very powerful Alistair Crane, forced us to stay together." Theresa was about to interrupt but he stopped her. "That's whole different story that I'll tell you another day. Back to the story, over time I realized that I did love you and so did you."

"Okay, now I really have to stop you. If we were so in love with each other why did we get divorced a couple months later?"

"This is were things get a whole lot more complicated. The story should've ended by me saying that we lived happily ever after right but things didn't quit go that way. Ethan's wife, Gwen, decided that she wanted to get revenge on you from taking Ethan away from her years ago. So with the help of Whitney and Rebecca she created this plan to break us up."

He held up his hand to keep her from interrupting once again. He went on to tell her about how Whitney had second thoughts about the plan and began to work with him and Ethan who knew about Gwen's plan.

"After a serious of event Gwen began to think that you and Ethan had something going on and she almost killed you."

"Oh my gosh, please tell me she's in jail."

"No, unfortunately Gwen's mother shot and killed her by mistake."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…but to bring a long story to an end we got remarried, you had to wedding you've always dreamed of and we were living happily ever after."

"Until now."

"Yep."

"Wow, I had no idea we went through so much and through it all you never gave up on us."

"Nope and I never will."

"How did I get so lucky to find someone like you?"

"Nah, I'm the lucky one."

As they talked it seemed they had gotten closer and closer to each other. She was so lost in his eyes that she had completely forgot about the ice cream cone that was in her hand. She moved in a little closer and hoped that he was feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss her that he was feeling. As she was about to turn her head to get better access to his lips his phone rung and made her jump causing her to butt heads with him."

"Sorry."

"No it's my fault, I should've set it to vibrate."

There would've been a moment of silence between them but the phone kept ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Oh yeah."

She tried not to listen to the conversation that he was having but she could tell that their day together was about to come to an end. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to let him go.

"I'm sorry but we just hired this new executive at Crane Indurstries and she's going to be over an very important account and I have to go met her."

"It's okay, I understand." She tried not to let the sadness show in her face. "We can get together some other time."

"Did you think I was going to bring our day of fun to an end so soon?"

"Well yes, you have to get back to work don't you?"

"All I have to do is go meet this new executive and give her a file to read about the account and them I'm all yours."

When he said those a little shiver went down her spine. Was it possible that she was starting to have feelings for him? No it couldn't be just earlier that days she had been complain to Ethan that she didn't know him. She must've caught a chill or something.

"So you want to met up and have dinner or something?"

"Do you think I'm going to let you out of my sight? You're coming with me."

Crane Industries

"This was at one time you're office when you worked here."

Fox had been showing her around and introducing her to people who worked for him. For the first time since she came out of the coma he felt like he had his wife back. True she still couldn't remember anything but it was nice to have her with him.

"So I didn't work while we were married?"

"Nope."

"So what did I do while you were at work?"

"Go the spa, shop; you know all the things that women do."

"I'm starting to like being your wife."

He opened the door to the door to his office and found the new executive was already waiting for him.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Taylor; I hope you don't mind that you're assistant let me in Mr. Crane." She held out her hand and he shook it in return.

"It's fine, Ms. Taylor this is my wife Theresa Crane."

"Hello, how are you Mrs. Crane?"

Fox noticed a strange look on her face. "Theresa are you okay?"

"Oh my God it's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

AN: I hope you like this chapter. Once again I have to say something about Theresa's sudden change of feelings for Fox but all I can say is that I have my reasons for everything. Please be patience with me when it comes to the time it takes me to update. I'll try to update as soon as possible. If you haven't read Married By Mistake I recommend you do because this one is a sequel to it and I'm going to use a lot of what happened in it in this story. Continue to read and review any ideas that you may have would be of great help to me.


	12. I Can't Believe This

I Can't Believe This 

"You! You're supposed to be dead; you're not suppose to be here."

"Theresa what are you talking about."

She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. It was all so clear she knew exactly who this woman was.

"Do you know Brooke, are you remembering something?"

"Of course I know her, you know her too. She's…she's…"

"She's who?"

And just like that it was gone, she went blank again; but this time she wasn't completely blank because she had recognized a complete stranger. A stranger she knew Fox shouldn't trust.

"I assure you Mrs. Crane we've never meet before."

"No, we've met before."

"Where did you meet her?"

"I don't know, dammit it's all a blur now. Why can't I remember!"

"Shh…it's okay honey."

Fox took her in his arms and gently rubbed her head. She tried to fight back to the tears but it was all so frustrating, who Brooke really was right there on the tip of her tongue or was it. Maybe she was just confusing this poor lady with someone else. Now not only was she frustrated but now she was embarrassed. The lady probably thought her boss's wife was a complete idiot.

"Maybe I should give you two a moment alone."

"No…I'm fine. I'm so sorry Ms. Taylor, I must have you confused with someone else."

"It's fine, I'm sure it happens to everybody."

"Yeah sure…umm if the two of you will excuse me I'm going to go get a drunk of water."

She left before she could make an even bigger fool out of herself. Why had she reacted like that when she saw Brooke? She had been so close to be putting a name with her face but that was silly because she already knew her name. Was it possible that she was going to spend the rest of her life not being able to remember what her childhood was like or even her own wedding day. Was she such a horrible person in the past that God was cursing her?

"Theresa are you okay?"

"Yeah…I mean no! Brooke probably thinks I'm a psycho."

"No she doesn't."

"Really, Imagine how you would feel if some stranger just walked up to you and said you're suppose to be dead."

"Okay I would think you were a bit crazy but still I'm her boss and when she's in the office she can only think what I want her to think. And right now I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled and thought that he knew all the words to make her feel better. She would have to remind herself to apologize to Brooke next time she saw her.

"There's that smile that I love so much. How about this, Brooke has the file so my work here is all done. How about I take you to dinner?" She was about to answer when he interrupted her. "I'm going to take you back to Pilar's and a car will pick you up and take you to the Crane Mansion."

"Why, what are you planning and by Crane Mansion do you mean our place?"

"You'll see, I promise you're going to love it."

Pilar's

Waiting for whatever Fox had planned was starting to drive her crazy. She was starting to think that he had forgot about her, which made her a little disappointed. Looking at her watch for the thousandth time she threw down the magazine she had been reading and turned on the TV. She flipped threw the channels without even paying attention to what was on. Turing off the pillow she put her head on under her pillow and thought of all the mean things she would say to Fox the next time she saw him.

"Theresita…"

"Go away, I don't feel good."

"Oh well then I guess I'll just have to send back this lovely gown the Fox had delivered to you."

"Fox!"

She opened the door and snatched the dress out of Pilar's hand and closed the door.

"There was a note with the dress."

Opening the door again she found Pilar smiling at her with the note extended for Theresa

"I'm sorry, please come in; I guess I'm a little excited about what Fox has planned for tonight." She sat down on the bed and began to read the letter aloud. "Dear Theresa, I bet you were starting to think I forgot about you; things took a little longer for me to plan then I thought. Pilar has probably given you the gown and downstairs there should be a makeup artist and hairstyles to make you look even more beautiful. A limo will pick you up and you'll receive more instructions from there. Love always Fox."

"I can't believe this, he's…."

"He's what."

"Nothing you'll see."

"Pilar!"

Before she could protest anymore a team of people walked into her room and began to comb her hair and fix her makeup all at the same time. This was too much; she couldn't believe Fox was going through all this just for her. Did he use to do these types of things for her before she lost her memory? Now was not the time to worry about that she just wanted to lay back and enjoy the moment.

Once he makeup and hair was all done she unzipped the dress that Fox had sent over. She had never seen anything like it before, it had to be mistake; Fox couldn't possibly have taste that good. She rushed into the bathroom and slipped into a white strapless gown. It fitted her like a glove, almost as if the dress had been made for her. When she walked out the makeup team and hair stylist was gone but Pilar was still there.

"Mi Hija, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you mama."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that again." Her mother took her into her arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my little girl, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, I wish I could remember everything."

"None of that tonight, your limo is waiting for you. Have fun."

"I will but can you give me a little clue of what's going on?"

"Maybe I can, were you're going you're going to need shoes."

She looked down at her bare feet and for a second she could remember being in a similar dress and hearing someone telling her that she had forgotten her shoes but she was too excited about think forced on that. The most important thing to her was the limo that was going to take her to the Crane Mansion. The Crane Mansion was everything she had pictured in her mind and more. It had to be the biggest house in Harmony, her whole family and a couple of family down the street could probably live there together and never have to see each other.

Still caught up in the sigh of the house she didn't notice that the car had come to a stop and the chauffeur was standing there waiting to help her out. He gave her another note and smiled as he told her to have a nice evening. She opened the note and saw that it simply said 'Follow the rose pedals'. She gasped when she looked down and saw what seemed like hundreds of rose pedals. There wasn't a spot on the ground that wasn't touched by a pedal, it was so beautiful that she almost didn't want to walk on them but she knew that was the only way she would get to Fox. She thought that it couldn't possibly get any better until she looked up and saw Fox standing there.

"Well what do you think Mrs. Crane?"

AN: Sorry, I had to cut it off there. I didn't want this chapter to get to long and if I would've keep writing it probably would've. For all of you who read MBM this probably seems very similar. If everything goes the way I planned it too I should post the next chapter really soon as in maybe the same day as this one of the next one. Please continue to read and review!


	13. Like This

Like This

"Mrs. Crane, can you hear me?"

He tried to arrange all the flowers and candles the exact same way they had been last time. The one thing that hadn't change was the reaction on her face.

"This is amazing, please don't tell me you did all this for me."

"You and only you. So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

He took her hand and lead her to the gazebo which had once again been decorated with lights and white candles. But unlike the time before he skipped the string ensemble and let a CD play proved the music. He tried to make everything just like the first time so he made sure there were roses around the gazebo and there were lights in the trees.

"You really didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yes I did, I wanted to recreate a special night that we shared right here in this gazebo."

"Now I get what mama was trying not to tell me."

"Did you call Pilar mama? Where are my manners please sit down."

He pulled out her chair and sat in the chair across from her.

"Yeah, I called her Mama for the first time tonight. It felt good to say the words and I figure I might as well go on living my life because we both know there is a chance I may never get my memory back."

"Lets not worry about that, tonight is just for you."

"Aww you're so sweet, I still can't believe you did all this for me and for the second time."

"I tried to make everything the same, not that you would remember." She smiled at his joke and seeing her smile at him that way made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to lean across the table and kiss her sense less. "But the one thing that didn't change was your reaction."

"Really, tell me everything about the night."

"I remember it like it was yesterday, you had on a dress almost like that one and I remember thinking that God was going to punish me for stealing on of his angels. We danced under the stars…."

She stood up and held out her hand and waited for him to take hers. When he did she pulled him close and began to sway to the music.

"Did we dance like this?"

"Exactly."

"Then what happened next?

"You told me that you would never forget that night as long as you lived."

For a second he almost felt sad but he pushed his emotions away as long as he had her in his arms he would be happy.

"I'm sorry I cant…"

"None of that, tonight." He kissed her on the forehead and continued with the story. "We had a slight argument because at that time we were still getting use to being married to each other. But the most important thing that happened that night was that you made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife in every way possible."

"I'm sure I become the happiest woman in the world that night."

He could feel Theresa opening up to him once again. It was almost as if the Theresa he knew as starting to come out little by little.

"Our dinner is getting cold."

"Let it." She whispered the words into his hear. "I like being in your arms, for the first in a very long time I feel safe." Laying her head on his shoulder she snuggled into his neck. "Tell me about the first time we kissed."

"It was perfect, everything a first kiss should be."

"Like this?"

She leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he knew that it was a signal to deepen the kiss. He felt like he had his wife back, like they could go on with their lives.

Brooke Taylor

Everything had been going perfect until Theresa opened her mouth about remembering her. She thought that with her memory gone and the changes she had made that no one would recognize her But like always when Theresa was around nothing never worked the way they were suppose to.

After the little run in at the office she knew she had to take things slow. She had to gain Fox's trust and most importantly Theresa's. Once she did that Theresa would never know what hit her.

AN: After writing this chapter I felt like it was a little too much but I have to get Theresa and Fox closer together so I guess it's okay. I know everybody wants to know more about Brooke but I can't give too much away right now. Please continue to read and review.


	14. Questions

Questions

"So tell me, how are things going with you and Fox."

"He's perfect Whitney! Last night he rented all of what I was told were my favorite movies and we stayed up all night talking and laughing. How did I ever live without him?"

That was a question she had been trying to answer for the past two weeks. Every since their first kiss she wanted to spend every waking moment with him and so far they had. Each day she spent with him was like one surprise after another. She thought nothing could top the night they had under the gazebo until he flew her to Paris just so they could have dinner at a restaurant they had went to on their honeymoon.

"So I'm guessing you're starting to warm up to the idea of him being your husband."

"Warm up, Whitney I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Are you serious?"

"I would never joke about something like this, he's everything I could possibly want. He's funny, sweet, charming I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with him."

She took a sip of coffee out of her mug but for some reason she had a hard time swallowing it. For a second she thought she was going to be sick to her stomach.

"Theresa are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got a bit woozy."

"Do you want me to call my mom to come check you out?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. It must come from the excitement of talking about Fox."

"Probably so, all this talk about love reminds me of when you use to talk about how much you loved Ethan."

"Now that's something I can't imagine. Are you sure I was in love with him."

Whitney laughed. "Love isn't a strong enough word to describe what you felt for him. I even thought that you would end up married to him but once I say you with Fox; I knew you were with the right man."

The mentioning Ethan's name made her think of a million questions she wanted to ask about Gwen and since Whitney was her she seemed like the best person to answer those questions.

"Tell me about Gwen."

"There's not much to tell."

"Well tell me that little bit anyway."

"Umm...Gwen was Rebecca Hotchkiss's daughter. Her and Ethan met when they were in boarding school and they planned to get married."

"I already know all that, tell me what type of person she was. Tell me how she felt about me."

"There is only one word to describe what Gwen felt for you and it's hate. She hated you with a Passion; but after she managed to win Ethan back from you and marry him we thought she had put all that behind her."

"Until I married Fox."

"The thought of you finding happiness after what you put her through drove her crazy."

"I can't believe she's dead, I mean I don't have any memories of her but I'm sure deep down she was a wonderful person."

Crane Industries

"Mr. Crane...Mr. Crane!

"Oh, what were you saying?"

"Nothing of importance, just that if you don't start paying attention were going to lose a multi-million dollar account."

All day he was finding it very hard to keep his mind on anything other then Theresa. Everything reminded him of the past couple of weeks they had spent together. He couldn't wait until the day was over just so he could see her again.

"I'm a little out of it today."

"It's okay Mr. Crane."

"Please call me Fox. You know I just realized something, you've been working here for a while and I don't know anything about you. Well other then the fact you're the best executive I've ever had."

"Thank you Mr. Crane...I mean Fox."

She smiled which made him think of what a beautiful woman she was. She had the most stunning blue eyes and hair so blonde that it was almost white. Her body was absolutely perfect, everything a man could ever want. He could almost imagine himself pulling himself on the desk and making love to her for hours.

He couldn't believe what he was thinking, how could he possibly seem himself with anyone but Theresa. She was his wife, he loved her more then life himself. But he had to admit he was man, a man with needs. But those needs would have to wait until he had his wife completely back.

"So Ms. Taylor where are you from?"

"If you don't mind call me Brooke and I'm from Harmony."

"Really I know just about everybody in Harmony I can't remember ever seeing you."

"I was born in Harmony but after boarding school decided I didn't want to live here anymore so I moved to New York."

"Do you have any family here?"

"Not that I know of, my mother passed away three years ago and I have no idea where my father is. I lost contact with him after he and my mother divorced."

"So I'm guessing you was their only child?"

"Yes...do you mind if we not talk about my past; its not something I want to look back on."

"Trust me it can't be as worst as mine. Are you enjoying being back in Harmony? Have you made any friends?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I'm sorry it's just that...well...I'm sure you know my wife had amnesia and she said that she recognized you from somewhere."

"I wish she did but I'm sure I've never met your wife before."

"Are you sure because even if it was only for a second..."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help."

"It's okay, but anyway I have to get going. So we're going to meet tomorrow morning to make the final decision about the project."

She gave him one last wave as he walked out the door.

"Finally he's gone!"

She laid her head on table and closed her eyes. Never did she think it would be this physically exhausting to pretend that she knew nothing about Fox when in reality she probably could tell him more about himself and his beautiful Theresa. But the one thing she had noticed was the way he had checked out her body. He may love Theresa but he's still a Crane and a beautiful female was always their weakness. Now she knew exactly how she was going to get Fox.

She thought about to what Fox said about her helping Theresa. She was going to help her, in ways she never wanted. Jokingly she unbuttoned her shirt and walked out of the office while saying, "Oh Mr. Crane!"

AN: I know you probably want more Fox and Theresa but I wanted to give you a little information about Brooke. I know I left everyone hanging when I jumped from Whitney and Theresa to Fox and Brooke but I have my reasons. I hope you liked this chapter, please continue to read and review!


	15. Brooke Taylor

Brooke Taylor

Walking into to Crane Industries she couldn't wait to tell Fox that she was ready to move back in with him. She should've done it sooner; she was his wife, without or without her memory. In the past couple of weeks she had gotten closer to him then anyone else she came into contact with. It was almost as if they were one soul in two different bodies. Even though they didn't like the exact same things it was just strange that it was possible she could have that sort of connection with someone. Even if she never got her memory back she knew she was destined to spend the rest of her life with him.

The thought of that put the biggest smile on her face, she almost felt as if she was floating down the hall to his office. She took a second to make sure she had calmed herself down, if not she was she would jumble everything together and he wouldn't understand anything she was saying.

"Fox I have a fabulous idea! I was thinking…" She stopped mid-sentence and realized it wasn't Fox that was sitting in his chair. "Oh Brooke, I'm sorry I was looking for.."

"Mr. Crane, he had to fly to New York for a meeting but he'll be back before the day is over."

"Oh."

"I'm sure he meant to call you."

They stood they starring at each other wondering which one was going to say something first.

"Mrs. Crane…"

"Brooke…"

They both laughed realizing that they probably were going to say the same thing.

"Please let me go first, I'm so sorry about the first time we met."

"It's okay, Mr. Crane explain everything and I understand. I'm sure all of this must be really hard for you."

"It was at first but it starting to get better; my family and my wonderful husband have been there to support me through it all."

"I'm glad to hear that and if there is anything I can do please let me know."

"Thank you Brooke but I still feel bad about our first meeting. You must've thought I was a complete idiot."

"No, of course not."

"Come on, please be honest."

"Okay for a second I was like did she just step off of the crazy bus!"

They both laughed as Theresa realized Brooke didn't seem like a bad person. She had the girl next-door look, the girl everyone hated in high school because she was so beautiful but had to like her because she had such a great personality.

"I have an idea, it's almost lunch time and since Fox isn't here how would you like to go out of lunch?"

"No, I couldn't; I mean I have all this work and if…"

"And if you don't get it done the boss will kill you?"

"Right."

"Well in case you've forgot I'm married to the boss. Now how would you like to join me for lunch."

"I would like it very much."

Seascape Restaurant

"Oh my gosh, how am I suppose to eat all of this food! Do you and Fox eat her a lot?"

"I have no idea, I've only been here once since the whole memory lost thing but the food is pretty good."

"Not remembering must be so hard on you."

"It is but like I said back at the office I'm adjusting. I mean it's a lil scary when a complete stranger can walk up to you and tell you more about yourself then you can."

"Wow, and you can't remember anything?"

"Absolutely nothing, not even my mother."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Enough with all this sorry stuff, we're here to have fun. Now tell me a little about you."

"There's not much to tell, umm…I grew up in New York with my Mom, Dad, older brother and older sister. I went to college at NYU, I worked in New York until I was offered the job at Crane Industries."

"Whoa thank you Brooke for the wonderful story about your life." Theresa laughed as she took a bit of her food.

"Well you said tell you a little about me."

"When I meant little I thought that I would be spending lunch laughing about the crazy things you did when you were little."

"Oh, well then you should've said tell me everything about you."

Brooke was actually a lot of fun; she had a great personality and never seemed to stop smiling. She instantly felt comfortable around her, which was something she hadn't felt in a long time and especially with someone who was a complete stranger.

"So tell me Brooke do you have a boyfriend?"

"Unfortunately no, I've been so busy with work and everything."

"I'm glad you said no because I have someone who might be perfect for you."

"We've only known each other for a couple of hours and you're already trying to fix me up. Do I have desperate written across my forehead?"

"No but you're a beautiful girl and besides I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with Fox."

"Aww…you really love him don't you?"

That was a question she had been trying to answer for a while. Every time she saw him her heart skipped a beat. There was no reason she shouldn't be in love with him; he had given her more then a million reason why she should love him and she had fallen for him with all her heart.

"Yeah I do."

"Well then I propose a toast, to you and Fox; may you always be happy together."

"And to you and me, to the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

Brooke and Taylor

Brooke couldn't wait to get home so she could tell Taylor who she had lunch with. It was like a dream come true, every since she looked up Theresa on the internet she couldn't wait until the day came when she could met her in person. She was everything she imagined sweet, polite, and funny; exactly what a best friend should be. She was walking on clouds when she walked through the door.

"Where the hell were you today? I call the office six times and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry but you're never believe who I had lunch with today."

"This had better been good or you're going to be on the first plane home."

"Trust me it is, I had lunch with Theresa Crane!"

"You're lying."

"I promise, and it was so out of the blue."

"Tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail."

"I'm sitting in Fox's office looking over some important paper, at least I think they were important, when in walks Theresa. After apologizing for happened the first time we met, which I had no idea what she was talking about. Which reminds me you really have to start filling me in on the details about what you talk about with Fox cause I was totally lost when we started talking about her losing her memory. I mean why didn't you tell me she lost her memory, that really is an important detail.."

"Brooke!"

"What?"

"None of that important right now."

"Yeah it is; I had no idea she didn't know who she was."

"I'm sorry, I'll fill you in on stuff like that for now on."

"Thank you Taylor."

Taylor stood there waiting for Brooke to continue with the story but Brooke seemed to think she had told enough.

"And…"

"And what?"

"We went to lunch."

"And what!"

"What did you talk about God Brooke I swear you can be so slow sometimes."

"The basics her memory being gone and where I grew up. Just the normal stuff."

"Oh my gosh, you should've called me. What did you tell her about where you grew up?"

"The truth."

"No, no, no! How could you be so stupid, remember I told Fox I grew up in Harmony."

"You didn't tell me that now you see why it's important for you to go over the things you talk about with Fox to me?."

"Whatever, now what are we going to do? Did you tell her you had a twin sister?"

"No I just said I had a sister."

"I knew I should've done this on my own."

"Maybe you should, besides I don't see why were doing this anyway. Theresa is a nice girl; she couldn't possibly have done all the things you say she did."

"I can't believe you're taking her side over your own sister, we're twins remember. Not only that were identical we share everything, don't you know I would never lie to you?"

"I know that but…"

"But nothing. Look Theresa is only playing games with you, she leads you on to believe she's one person and then you find out she's another. Trust me, we're doing the right thing."

"I do, but what if Fox and Theresa put together the fact that they've been told two different stories?"

"Don't worry little sister, I'll take care of everything."

AN: I am so loving this chapter! I had no idea it was going to come out this good. This was not the idea that I had in mind when I started writing it but once I thought it out it seemed like the perfect idea. A lot of you thought you figured out who the Brooke Taylor really was and unfortunately you're going to have to wait until the end of the story to find out if you were right or wrong. Sorry it took so long for me to update but things at school are crazy and I'm constantly gone to be with my sister and my wonderful nephew who's doing better now. He'll have surgery at the end of the month so please keep him in your prayers. Like always please continue to read and review!


	16. I Love You

I Love You….Again

"Welcome Home Theresa, wait are you sure you want to do this?"

"How can you ask me that after I've moved all my things in here!"

"I just don't want you do anything you're not ready for."

"I see it like this, there is a chance I may never get my memory back right?"

"Right."

"So I might as well try to live my life they way I was living it before I lost my memory,"

"I agree with you fully."

"Good now that that's settled….wait what are you doing? You're going to drop me!"

Fox picked her up and walked with her into the house. Once she was back on her own two feet her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I've been waiting for you to do that all day.

"I've been waiting to do that all day."

He could see something change about her; it was what he had feared all day. The thought of her changing her mind about waiting to stay with him had linger in his mind since the moment she told him about moving back in. They had been so happy all day but now it was like she was shutting him out again and that was something he wasn't going to let happen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "Is this nothing possibly something you just don't want to tell me?"

"I don't Fox it just seems…nothing. It's nothing, I'm just thinking too much that's all."

She began to walk around but he grabbed her before she got too far.

"I'm your husband, you can tell me anything."

"But it's stupid."

He kissed her on the top of the head and smiled. "Whenever you use to say something was stupid it usually meant it was eating you away in side but you really wanted to tell me about it."

"Really, cause I don't feel that way now."

"Okay so I'm lying…"

"Fox!" She punched him in the side and laughed a little. "I'm just a little worried that we're moving to fast. I mean moving in with you is a big step and I still don'' remember anything and what if this is all a mistake? I mean I want to be here but I don't know if we'll regret this later."

"I was thinking the same thing this morning."

"Really, why didn't you say something?"

"Because you seemed really excited about moving in and I didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment."

"So you think we're making a mistake."

He leaded her to the couch and sat down beside her.

"I remember when we first got married, we argued every five minutes. I thought that marrying you was the biggest mistake I had ever made and that it was going to ruin our friendship. But then all of a sudden everything started to fall in place and we realized just how good we were together. Then we fell in love with each other and everything worked out fine. To make a long speech short what I'm saying is that I don't know if we're rushing things, we never will; we just have to take things one day at a time."

"Right, you're so right."

"I always am."

She laid her head in his lap and he instantly began to rub her hair. She thought of how perfect it felt to be in his arms, in his house; she had to correct herself their house. Even if they weren't sleeping in the same bed staying under the same roof was a big enough step and just maybe, just maybe being back with Fox would help her memory come back.

"Stop thinking so much, everything is going to work out fine."

"How did you know I was thinking?"

"Because I know everything about you."

"I'm glad somebody does."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Have you ever really thought about me not getting my memory back? I mean we keep being positive about this but have you really sat down and thought about the negative side of this?"

"No, I didn't see any point in it."

"And why is that, is it because you keep thinking that I am going to get my memory back and we're going to live happily ever after?"

"Of course I believe that we're going to live happily ever after but not because I think you're going to get your memory back but because I love you more then anything else in this world and I know how much you loved me."

"But I don't remember any of the love that we had for each other."

"I know that but if I have to I'll spend the rest of my life making you fall back in love with you."

"I'm already in love with you."

She said it just barley above a whisper but he had been waiting so long to hear her say those words those words he would have heard her if she was a million mile away.

"What did you just say?"

"Oh my gosh did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry, I mean…no I'm not it just that all this is happening so fast and you've been so nice to me and…"

He put his finger up to her mouth to stop her from talking. "Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"Say that you love me."

"I love you, at least I think I do; are you mad because if you are I'll take it back and I'll never say it again, I mean just because I've said it I don't want it to change anything between us…."

"Could you shut up: He put his hand up to her face and slowly rubbed her cheek. "Just shut up and kiss me."

She did just that and with that one kiss she gave him everything that was in her, her heart, her soul and everything else.

"From that kiss I take it your not mad at me for falling in love with you."

"Why would I be mad, I love you; it seems like it been years since I've heard you say that you love me."

"I know but I didn't mean to fall in love with you, after we started spending time with each other I saw just how sweet you were and it just happened."

"Theresa, honey you don't have to explain why you fell in love with me. The most important thing is that you love me."

"I do Fox, but I don't either of us to do anything we're not ready for. I still think it would be a good idea if we slept in different beds."

"Trust me I'm okay with that, I have no problem going step by step with this. Just knowing that you love me and that we're back under the same roof together is enough for me. Now of this is important right now, is hearing you say you love me over and over again until you got tired of saying it."

"That's something I could never do. I love you Fox Crane."

AN: There you have it folks,…she loves him! I know she doesn't remember anything but how could she not fall in love with him. Of course this is where it's fixing to get even better so hang on and enjoy the ride! I know it's been taking a long time for me to update but I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this one so check back for it in about a day. Please continue to Read and Review!


	17. I Remembered Something

I Remembered Something

"Theresa…Theresa! Wake up honey."

She rubbed her eyes and saw Fox standing over her. "How long have I been sleep?"

"All night, you went to sleep as me and Ethan were moving the last box in."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful on the chair that I didn't want to disturb you."

It had all been a dream, a dream she wished was actually true. It was so perfect, after they had moved her things in she had told him how much she loved him. It seemed so real, it felt so real; it was one of those dreams that made you want to go back to sleep so you can see what happens next.

"What's wrong you seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine just trying to adjust from the sleep. What time is it?"

"Time for me to go to work, do you think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"What time do you usually come home?"

"I'm not sure, I'm working on a big project right now so it'll probably be around nine; ten at the latest."

He kissed her on the forehead and was gone before she could say anything else. So this is what her life had been like, this was the way she had spent her life as Mrs. Crane. Looking around the house she found a lot of things to do to occupy her mind. She noticed that Fox had left of his clothes wherever he took them off. As she hung them up she made a reminder in her head to tell him about that, she wondered if she had let him got away with that in the past.

She walked into the room she had shared with Fox, it wasn't the first time she had really had a chance to walk around and look at things. She smiled at the pink comforter set that was on the bed, she remembers Fox saying that she had begged him to let her have it but he felt that it was too girly. There seemed to be endless of photos of him and her around the house but the one that she like the most was on a stand next to the bed. It was a black and white picture of them, she had no idea when it was taken but from just looking at it she could see how much they love each other. They were both smiling into the camera like they had no worries and she was sure they didn't.

Sitting the picture down she walked over to a silver box and opened and almost fainted. She was sure she'd never seen that many diamonds before but since it was her and Fox's house she was guessing they were hers. Looking through the jeweler she found a band that look so familiar to her, she knew she had saw it before but she couldn't put her finger on were she's seen it but she knew it would come to her later. Sitting the ring aside she continued to play around in the jewelry putting on earrings and necklaces. It was almost like she was a little girl playing dress up in her mother's jewelry but this wasn't a fantasy, all the bracelets and necklaces belong to her.

She was about to close the box when she noticed a ring she hadn't seen before. She figured it must've been buried under the other stuff, for a second she almost didn't pick it up but something in her mind kept bugging her to put it on. She picked up the ring and instantly realized that it was her engagement ring. At the same time she remembered where she had seen the other ring before; Fox had one similar to it on his finger; which meant the other ring was her wedding band. It was so beautiful, there was no way she could resist the urge to put the ring on. Sliding the cold metal on her finger she began to feel funny, almost as if she was going to faint. But even though her moment of sickness she couldn't take her eyes off the ring.

Flash back

"Theresa and Fox have chosen to write their own vows, Fox you first."

He took both of her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. I am truly the luckiest man alive because God has blessed me with your love. Theresa, I have no idea what I would do if you weren't in my life, you've made me a better person. You made me see that there is so much more to life then waking up and going through the day. You've made me appreciate life so much more; just knowing that each morning I'll wake up with you next to me gives me a whole new reason to live; a new reason to be a better person. You are truly amazing and even though I don't deserve to have a beautiful, caring, person, like you in my life; I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you."

End flash back

Sitting slowly on the bed Theresa held her head and fought back nauseas, she was having her very first memory but at the same time she felt as if something was swimming inside of her.

"I have to call Fox and tell him I remember…"

Harmony Hospital

Looking around she had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was trying on a ring, looking down at her finger she noticed that both rings were still on her finger. Before she could think of anything else she had to thrown up. There was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom she leaned her head over the side of the bed and threw up all over the floor.

"That should make you feel a little better."

Theresa looked up and saw Eve standing on the other side of the bed. "How did I get here?"

"A Ms. Taylor brought you in."

"What! What happened to me?"

"She said she came by the house to pick up some papers Fox left and she found you passed out on the floor."

"Oh my gosh I'm I going to be okay?"

"I'm going to run a few test but I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay."

"Have you been feeling dizzy or faint lately?"

"Not really…wait now that you mention it I've been feeling a little sick in the mornings but after I eat it usually goes away."

She watched as Eve's facial expression changed. "What is it?"

"I have some idea of what is but I don't want to alarm you until I'm sure. I've already gotten a little blood and I'm going to take it down to the lab. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't worry but you're going to be okay."

"Could you send Brooke in?"

"Sure."

She laid her head back on the pillow and said a silent prayer, just when things were starting to look bright for her again something had to go wrong. She tried to fight back the tears but there was nothing she could do to control herself. She cried because she was starting to fall in love in with Fox but she was scared to give him her heart. She didn't want him to spend the rest of his life with someone who didn't even remember his birthday. She should've been happy that she had her first memory but now it wasn't even worth it, especially now that there was a chance that she was about to receive more bad news.

"Hey what's with all the tears?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that something's hurting you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No….it's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be on your third tissue. Come on you can talk about it to me, that's what friend are for."

Friend, now that she thought about Brooke was the only person she really knew. She was the only person who's past she could actually remember and that was only because they had met a couple of week ago. That instantly made her cry again.

"Theresa calm down, whatever it is you can tell me about it."

"Do you have any idea what I've went through today? I found my wedding rings and then I had my first memory."

"Theresa that's great, you must be so excited!"

"No, how can I be when I'm laying in a hospital bed with no idea what's wrong with me."

"You're panicking for no good reason, I bet you just got over excited about remembering something; you're probably just making something out of nothing."

Brooke reached out and gave her had a squeeze and one of her beautiful smiles. She was really glad that Brooke was the one who had founded her and not Fox. He probably would've had a heart attack if he had founded the bedroom floor.

"Where is Fox, did you call him?"

"I tried to put he's not answering. He's closing some deal with some big shots from Atlanta. I was going to leave a message but I didn't want to disturb him unless it was something big."

"Thank you, I don't want him to worrying about something that's probably nothing."

Waiting fox Eve to come back seemed like the longest twenty minutes of her life. Brooke tried to fill the time by telling her stories to make her laugh and while she appreciated it none of them were working. She wanted to know what was going on with her body, without that she wouldn't know what the next step in life should be.

"Knock, knock…can I come in?"

"Please do, I thought you were never going to come back. So what did the test say?"

"This is a private matter I think it might be best if I go outside."

"No! Please don't go. I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She took a deep breath before she said anything else. "So…umm…what did the test say?"

"I'm not sure how I should say this."

This was the moment she had waited on or maybe the day she had dreaded. She waited for Eve to tell her she had a brain tumor or that she had cancer but never did she think she was going to say the words that came out of her mouth.

"Theresa you're pregnant!"

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to post this, busy has turned into my middle name. I had the chapter wrote but I've never had the chance to post it. Actually I rewrote a little of it because I figure since I took so long to post I would give everyone a little surprise. In case you're wondering, yes everything that happened in the last chapter was a dream. I was excited about them being in love but I decided to go down a different road. Please continue to read and review!


	18. I'm Pregnant

I'm Pregnant

"Pregnant are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

"This has to be a joke right…I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, the test never lies." Eve looked down at her beeper. "I have to go check on another patient, congratulations again."

This has to be the last thing she was expecting to hear, she was pregnant. A baby, the only thing that mad her feel sad about the new was that she didn't remember the night or day when her child was made. But even that small thing couldn't ruin her moment of happiness.

"You must be so excited Theresa."

"I am! Oh my gosh I'm going to be a mother."

"You're going to get so sick of hearing this so let me say it while you still enjoy hearing it. Congratulations!"

"Oh thank you so much."

"I'm sure you can't wait to tell Fox."

"Tell me what?"

Just as Brooke got his name out of her mouth he walked through the door. He looked like he would be the perfect father, the type that would spend his afternoons teaching his son how to play catch or pretending to like playing tea party with his little girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eve called and told me that you were here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to Brooke, thankful you forgot those papers and she had to come back or I would still be passed out on the floor."

"Passed out!"

"I think I'll take that as my cue to leave. I'll talk to you later Theresa."

She took a deep breathe as she looked at Fox, who looked as if he was going to have a heart attack waiting for her to tell why she was in the hospital.

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Oh my God, it's worst then I thought. I mean whatever it is I'm going to be here for you. You're my wife and I love you more then anything else in the world."

"Fox…"

"No, let me finish. And if it's anything that needs a cure we're going to find it. I'm not going to rest until you're healthy again."

"Fox…"

"I love you so much and I would go crazy if anything happened to you. I can't imagine my life without you…."

"Fox I'm pregnant!"

"Even if you need bone marrow I won't stop until we find the perfect…wait what did you just say?"

"I said I'm pregnant, you're going to be a daddy!"

She watched as he slowly took in the news, she knew the exact moments the words registered into his head. He looked as if a bomb had been dropped on him, while she was excited about the thought of having his child he looked as if this was the worst moment of his life.

"Are you sure, I mean are you absolutely positive about this?"

"Yeah Eve ran some blood test."

"But she's ran every test you can name on you and it didn't show up then. Why now?"

That one question was enough for her to know that Fox wasn't ready to be a father.

"Well maybe it's because she wasn't looking for that." She had to fight back tears as she said the words.

He sat down in the chair beside the bed and ran his fingers threw his hair. Looking up at the ceiling she could tell he was saying a prayer. She wished that he were thinking God for the miracle that was growing inside of her.

"Wow a baby, I just never thought…"

"So I'm guessing you don't want the baby?"

"What did you just say?"

"I said I know you don't want the baby and I'm okay with that. I think I'm perfectly capable of raising this baby alone."

"Whoa, slow down. Why would you even think that I don't want my child?"

"Look at your face, I thought that when I told you that maybe you would leap for joy. I mean you look as if you've received the worst news of your life."

He laughed a little before taking both of her hands in his. "You have it all wrong, you've just made me the happiest man in the world."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He motioned for her to slid over so he could sit on the bed with her. "You wanted this baby more then anything else in this world."

"When did we last…you know?"

"Make love?"

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing the night before you went into the hospital. It could've been before that because you constantly wanted to make love, we were like little jackrabbits. Going at it every five minutes."

"I wish I could remember all that."

"Don't worry I got a feeling everything is going to start coming back to you sooner then you think."

It hit her that she hadn't remembered to tell him that she had her first memory. She was so excited that she almost knocked him off the bed.

"Sorry but I had my first memory today."

"Seriously, what was it? How did it happen?"

"I was playing around with the jewelry box in the room and I found my wedding rings. She held up her hand so he could see them. "And when I slipped them on I could remember you saying your wedding vows to me."

"That was the happiest day of my life, until today. I love you so much Theresa and I can't wait until we bring this child in to the world."

As he kissed her she wish she could say those words to him but she couldn't Not right now, she wanted to save those words until exactly the right time. Then would've been the perfect time but she had to be sure that the moment and time was right.

AN: Once again sorry it took so long to update but expect something different from the next chapter. And even though Theresa may be pregnant don't expect and happy ending just yet. I know it's kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Keep reading and reviewing!


	19. I'll Tell You Everything

I'll Tell You Everything

Having a baby was an exciting part of a person's life and lucky for her she had been there to share the moment with Theresa. She knew that Fox and Theresa were probably out celebrating the exciting news at that moment. She knew her excitement would come to an end the moment she walked into the apartment she shared with Taylor who could probably care less about Theresa's baby. It was times like this she wonder just what Taylor had against Theresa. How could such a nice person had done the things…the more she thought about the more she realized that Taylor had never told her exactly why she didn't like Theresa.

Whenever the subject of why they were trying to destroy Theresa's life came up she would always say trust her, they were twins and they had to stick together. Sometimes she felt as if they were polar opposites, while she was calm and wanted to think out her actions Taylor acted the moment something happened. But she always figured it had something to do with the fact that they had grown up on different sides of the world.

Unlike Taylor she had been telling the truth when she told Theresa that she was born in New York with her parent but Taylor had been raised in Harmony by her adoptive parents. The thought of living most of her life without her twin sister still hurt her but it wasn't something she couldn't worry about everyday. Every since Taylor had came into her life she tried not to be angry with her parents for putting her older sister up for adoption but the strangest thing was that Taylor didn't want to confront them about it.

The truth was her parents didn't know that Taylor had found her. According to Taylor it was best if they spent some time together by themselves before they told their parents. At first she had agree because she had been so angry with her parents for never telling her she had a sister but once she had time to think about it she knew happened for a reason and they probably had a good explanation for giving one of their children up. Each time she felt that it was time for them to tell their parents Taylor would always say it wasn't time or that they would say something in a month or two.

It was so weird how they had actually met; there she was sitting in a coffee shop when in walked a complete stranger with the exact same face as hers. It was something straight off of _Parent Trap_; they sat there in the coffee shop until it closed telling each other the story of their lives. It was there that they had also promised not to tell anyone the truth until they were both ready. At first she thought her sister was perfect but that soon changed when she began to hear little stories about the famous Theresa Crane.

Shaking off all her thoughts and the happiness she felt for Theresa she finally put her key into the door of the house that she shared with her sister.

"Taylor are you here!"

"Yeah I'm going over some papers from the office, how did the meeting go today."

Her was the moment she had been dreading since she pulled into the yard. "Umm I didn't go the meeting."

"What! This was the most important day of the deal, if we didn't met with the buyers they would take their deal else where."

"I know that Taylor."

"So why in the hell didn't you go?"

"Because I went to the hospital with Theresa." She said it just above a whisper.

"You what?"

"I went to the hospital with Theresa."

"Really! Is the bitch dead?"

"Taylor how could you say something like that?"

"I'm guessing by your reaction she's still alive."

"Of course she is! Gosh, I can't believe my own sister is so cruel."

"It's just wishful thinking, so what's wrong with the tramp? Is she going to die anything soon because it would make my life so much easier."

"No she's not going to die, she expecting."

"Expecting what, a life full of hell brought on by us."

"You're so mean, no she expecting a child. She's pregnant."

"Really…see this proves what a slut she is, she sleeping with someone she doesn't even remember."

"You don't know if they've slept together or not, she could've got pregnant before she lost her memory."

"Probably not, so how did Fox take the news?"

"I'm not sure I left before she told him, so I'm guessing you're not longer mad about missing me missing the meeting?"

"Of course I am but this is more important, it's exactly what I need to break up the happy couple."

"Are you serious, this is the most exciting moment of their lives and you're trying to find some kind of a loop hole to break them up. What kind of person are you?

"A person that gets what's she wants. What's your problem tonight?"

"I don't have a problem, its you that have one. I mean I don't even know what Theresa did to hurt you so why should I go along with you."

"Because you're my sister and we have to stick together, remember good things comes in pairs."

"Not this time Taylor, I'm going to need more then that this time. What did Theresa do to you?"

"It's not important right now, what's important is knowing that you have my back in all this."

"How can I have your back when I don't what the hell is going on!"

"Okay, calm down the reason why is really not that important."

"Fine if it's like that then count me out of the deal."

"Seriously Brooke stop playing we have to start plotting out how to use this pregnancy against her."

"No Taylor I'm done, I'm out!"

It felt so good to hear herself say those words, it even made her hold her head a little higher. It felt so good that she was tempted to say it again but she felt that once was enough.

"Whatever, now how should we do this. Should we get to Theresa or Fox?"

"I don't care what you do, I've had a hard day and I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Brooke…Brooke!"

She covered her ears. "Sorry I can't hear you."

"Okay, fine I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything"

"Really, don't be joking with me."

"Nobody knows this but when Theresa and Fox went to Vegas to get married Fox was in a very committed relationship with my best friend Lynn. Actually she was the one that was supposed to go with him but Theresa managed to convince him to take her. Of course Lynn had no idea that they had gotten married until she read it in the paper the day after they left. She confronted him with what she had read and he said it was true and that they were only going to go along with the marriage to please his grandfather. He promise that after a couple of months they would get a divorce and he would be free to marry her. Of course those well all a bunch of lies and she slowly stop hearing from him."

"Oh my God that must've broken her heart."

"That's only half of the story, as her luck would have it Theresa and Fox did get the divorce like he told her he would but only love enough for them to get remarried again in the biggest wedding Harmony had ever seen."

'I can't believe this!"

"I was there for her from day one, I hardly never left her side but then I found out that I had a twin sister. It was the happiest day of my life and I couldn't wait to meet you but that would mean leaving Lynn. Somehow she convinced me that me meeting you was more important then listening to her whine about Fox and before I knew it was on my way to the airport."

Brooke watched as her sister fault back tears, she went to comfort her but Taylor moved to stand beside the window.

"I was half way there when something told me to turn around. I felt in my heart that something was wrong with Lynn and I was right. When I got back to her place I found her dead…she had committed suicide. Lying beside her body was a note that said as long as she was living she would be in love with Fox. She was my best friend, my sister. I had known her since we were in grade school and because of Theresa she's gone."

"I'm so sorry Brooke I had no idea."

"There's no reason to be sorry, Theresa is going to be the one who's sorry after all this is over. I won't stop until I have revenge for my Lynn's death!"

"Don't worry, you won't have to do this alone."

"I should've told you sooner why I hated Theresa but Lynn's death is still fresh on my mind. It's almost like it happened yesterday."

"Shh…no tears Big Sis. We will make Theresa pay, even if it's with her life."

AN: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It's my new favorite one; I have no idea it was going to come out so good. I've been waiting to write it for so long and once I started I couldn't stop. I really love Brooke and Taylor and I'm going to do so much with their characters. I tried to give you a little information about the two of them so you could get to know their personalities. I really hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please R&R!


	20. The Real Taylor

AN: Normally I put these at the bottom but after reading the reviews that I got I realized that this story is getting a little confusing. It takes so long to update sometime that I've somehow lost track of what's been happening in the other chapters. I forgot about a lot of the small details that I put in it. But now that I'm done with school and everything is okay with my family I've begun to sort things out and the story should be back on track. As for the last chapter it went exactly the way I wanted to but it also left some of you a little confused but I'll try to answer them in this chapter or as the story goes on. I gave you a chance to get to know Brooke in the last chapter but in order to fully understand the direction I'm going with the story I think you should get to know Taylor as well.

The Real Taylor

"I cant' believe I'm pregnant! Am I starting to show yet?"

"No for the hundredth time, remember you just found out today."

"I know but this is the best thing that has happened to me in so long. I just want to savor the moment."

"Me too, what are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, wait no a girl. I don't know, it really doesn't matter as long as I have a healthy baby."

"I agree. So who's side of the family should we tell first?"

"Mama, would've had fit if I didn't tell her before I told anybody else but then there's Whitney. She is my best friend but of course if we tell both of them it's going to get back to your family and then…."

"Whoa, slow down."

"Sorry, I just want everything be perfect when we tell them."

She didn't want everyone to hear about the baby through word of mouth, she wanted her and Fox to tell each of them face to face.

"Well how about this, we still haven't told them to good news that you're starting to get your memory back right?"

"Right…"

"So how about we have a little get together and tell them all the good news at one time?"

"Are you sure, you've been really busy the last couple of days and besides how can we plan a party in such a short notice."

"Remember I said get together, we're not trying to invite all of Harmony. Just our family and friends and as for work I was just helping Brooke on her first mayor project but I'm sure she can handle it without me."

"Speaking of Brooke, I'm glad you left those papers at home or she never would have found me today."

She made a mental note to send Brooke some flowers to thank her for coming to her rescue. Making another she had to make sure she made sure to add Brooke's name to the invite list she was going to make later that night. She couldn't wait for Brooke to met Whitney; she knew they were going to be the best of friends.

"Me too, God knows how long I would've been out if wasn't for her.

"Yeah, she a really nice girl. We had lunch a couple of days ago."

"Really, you and Brooke?"

"Yeah why do you say it like that?"

"Because she seems sort of cold sometimes, she just doesn't seem like the kind of person you would be around."

"You must be talking about a different person because the Brooke I know is very warm and friendly. She told me a little about her life over lunch."

"Oh, well I guess she must show a different side at work."

"Maybe so, I was thinking that she would be the perfect woman for your brother Ethan."

Fox laughed a little. "Ethan…are you sure."

"Yeah what's so funny about that? I think they would make a very cute couple."

"Before you lost your memory you thought that Whitney and Ethan were a couple."

"Are they, oh my gosh they would make a terrific couple. It's been so long since I've seen Whit, she must think I've forgot about her. Maybe she'll help me plan the party I mean…"

"Theresa slow down, take everything one step at a time."

"I'm just so happy, everything in my life I starting to come together."

He wrapped his arms around his wife. "Me too, finally it seems like we're getting our life back on track. In a couple of months we'll have our first child and who knows maybe by then you'll have your memory back."

"I don't think my life could get any better then what it is right now."

She wanted to use the word perfect to describe everything but she didn't want to jinx anything. Like Fox said they had to take things one-step at a time. But the next step for her had to be telling her husband that each day he fell deeper in love with him.

Taylor

Making sure the door was locked she pulled a briefcase from under the bed that contain several folders in it. She couldn't believe her plan was going exactly the way it wanted but it was moving a little on the slow side. Now that she was sure she had Brooke on her side she knew she could take things to the next level. Pulling out the folder that contain Brooke's name she couldn't help but smile.

"My dear sister Brooke, what an idiot."

She had her eating out of the palm of her hand. The girl would believe everything she told her, if she had any doubt that she wouldn't tonight was enough to prove her wrong. She fell for the story about her dear friend Lynn and how she was so in love with Fox before he married Theresa.

"God I'm such a good liar, I almost believe myself." She changed her voice so that she sounded like she was crying. "She said she couldn't go on living as long as she was in love with Fox! What a bunch of crap."

Opening the folder she pulled out a picture of Brooke that she had took before the met in New York. It was amazing that the surgeon had been able to duplicate Brooke's features so well. Hard to believe that only a year and a half ago they looked nothing a like and now they were identical.

Picking the right person to go along with her plan had been the hardest part so far but the moment she met Brooke she knew she had found the perfect person to help her get revenge against Fox and Theresa. Luckily for her they happened to run into each other when they were both taking a jog in Central Park. When she said run into she actually meant run into her, it was like God meant for her to be in Central Park at the same time as Brooke.

Flash Back

"Oh excuse me, I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's okay. It's my fault, I was trying to change songs on my CD player and I wasn't looking where I was going."

"But now it's broke into a million pieces. Please let me buy you a new one."

"No you don't have to do that."

"Really I want to…"

"Oh sorry it's Taylor, Taylor Base."

"I'm Brooke Darton." She held out her hand for Taylor to shake it. "I really would like to reimburse you for the CD player."

"Trust me you don't have to it, finally meeting a friendly person in New York is enough for me. It was really nice to meet you Brooke but I have to get going."

"I hope we run into each other again."

"I hope so too."

End Flash Back

It wasn't until later that night that she realized that Brooke was just the person to help her. It was amazing what you could learn about a person from doing a Google search on the Internet but when that wasn't enough she turned to a private investigator who gave her everything that she had in the folder. That one folder contained everything she needed to know about Brooke and her family.

"Brooke Diane Darton, born September 16. Parents Sue and David Darton one sibling James Darton." She pulled out a family picture and studied for a while before picking back up the file. "Straight A student even in college, psst…She can't be that smart she brought the story I told her about Lynn."

Going through the file she found a picture of Brooke with her mother, they looked more like sisters then mother and daughter. According to the file they were very close but somehow she had managed to get Brooke to hate her mother. It was going to kill Brooke when she found out that they were related or maybe she should kill her. What Brooke would do when the truth came out was something she hadn't really thought out. But she would figure that out in due time.

Now that she had Brooke in her corner she had to start putting her plan into action.


	21. Love

Love

After keeping the fact that she was pregnant for a week the night had finally come for her to tell her good news to everyone. It almost drove her crazy when she had to tell everyone that her and Fox wanted to celebrate the fact that they had moved back in together but all of that was going to be worth it when she told them the good news. She was so happy about the baby that Fox had to keep reminding her that they had more good news to tell everyone. She also had to thank Eve and Brooke for keeping their secret.

Looking down at her rings she still couldn't believe they belonged to her. It wasn't until she started planning the party that she realized just how important the Crane name was. When she called to the cater that Fox had suggest she had been quickly told they were booked for the night but when she let it slip that she was Theresa Crane the quickly called and canceled even though it was a wedding that had been booked for over six months. Everyone jumped when they said that name, it would be so easy for her to get anything she wanted but that wasn't the life she wanted for her or her child.

She looked over one of the waiter's shoulder she made sure the tray that he was carrying was absolute perfect. Everything about that night had to go actually the way she wanted to. At that moment she looked up to find Fox starring at her.

"What?"

"Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying."

"Yes you are, you've been so caught up in making sure everything was going okay in the kitchen that you've forgot that we have a house full of guess waiting to see you."

"Oh my gosh, is Mama her yet?"

"Yes along with Luis, Whitney, Ethan and everyone else. Everything is going to be perfect."

He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her hand as they walked out the kitchen. Perfect, that was a word that they had been using a lot since they found out about the baby. They were going to have the perfect family and everything was going to be perfect when she got her memory back. If life was this good for her now she could only imagine how things were in the past.

She was greeted by kisses and everyone telling her welcome home, she felt so loved; for the first time she really felt like she was supposed to be with this group of people. Most of them she only knew their names, she couldn't remember any details about them. Like where they met or how long she'd known them. But right now that didn't matter, she knew in her heart that they all meant something to her and that they all loved her.

Looking through the crowd of people she saw Brooke standing beside a table. She gave her the biggest smile she'd every received from her. Which made her think back to the night that Fox said that she was a cold person, he had to have confused her personality with someone else's.

"You want to tell them now?" He whispered the words into her ear, which made her shiver.

"Really can we?"

"Of course we can, it's your party. " He signaled to get everyone's attention. "Me and my lovely wife would like to welcome you to our first party that we've had in a very long time. While we told everyone to think of this as a welcome home party for Theresa there's actually another reason we invited you all here. Theresa you want to tell them."

"Well umm…last week I had my first memory!"

"Oh Theresita that's wonderful but why didn't you and Fox saying something.

"I wanted to but so much stuff started to happen, I mean with me going to the hospital and finding out about the baby…oops."

"Wait Theresa did you say baby?"

She hadn't planned for it to come out like that but now that Whitney was questing her she didn't have any choice but to answer the question. She slowly nodded her head and she looked into the eyes of her husband who she loved more then life it's self.

Whitney walked over and gave her the biggest hug. "Oh my gosh you can't be serious, why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted to but we wanted to be the ones that told each of you and since we couldn't decide who to tell first we threw this little party together."

"Oh Mi Hija, you must be so happy. Getting your memory back and finding out about the baby."

"I am happy and it's all because of this man standing beside me."

"Man…what man."

She gave Fox a little jab in the rib. "I'm talking about you silly."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you Theresa."

"I love you too."

He went to kiss her again but he realized what she had said to him. She hadn't realized she'd said the words into she saw her strange he was looking at her.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah I do believe I did."

She hadn't meant for the word to come out like that but once they were said there was no taking them back. Not that she would take them back, they felt so right coming out of her mouth and so right saying them to her wonderful husband.

"But how long…how long have you remembered how much you loved me?"

"I didn't have to remember anything, I just sort of feel in love with. I mean I didn't mean for it to happen it just that you we're so sweet and…"

"Theresa, honey you don't have to explain anything. Do you have any idea how happy you've made me?"

"I have some idea."

"Well in case you don't…" He took her into his arms and kissed him unlike he had never kissed her before. It finally felt like everything was finally starting to come together for her. Sure she still didn't have her memory back but she had Fox and the baby that was growing inside of her.

She had completely forgot about everyone else that was at the party until she heard them clapping. She couldn't wait until everyone was gone so she could be alone with Fox. After receiving what seemed like a million hugs and kisses she was finally about to a steal of moment alone with Whitney.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything about the baby but then again how could you when it's been so long since we've actually done anything together."

"I'm sorry Whit, it's just that…"

Whitney cut her off. "You don't have to explain anything, I'm just happy that you're starting to get your memory back and I'm even happier that you and Fox are officially back together."

"Me too, I never knew it was possible to love anyone as much as I love Fox." She looked around and saw Brooke standing by herself she realized that Brooke probably felt like a fish out of water. "There's someone that I want you to meet." She signaled for Brooke. "Whitney this is Brooke Taylor, Brooke this is my best friend Whitney Russell."

"It's so nice to finally meet you Whitney, I've heard so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same but it's been so long since I've talked to Theresa."

"I'm sorry Whit."

"I'm just joking Theresa, so how do you know Brooke."

"Brooke works at Crane Industries with Fox, we meet a couple of weeks ago when I made complete fool out of myself."

"I wouldn't say a complete fool…"

"Oh come on Brooke, "You're suppose to be dead!"" She changed her voice to mink the way she sounded that day making Brooke laugh loud enough to turn a couple of heads. "But thank you so much for not spilling the secret before tonight."

"What secret?"

"Brooke was with me when I found out I was pregnant."

"You're joking right? How come she knew before I did?"

"Aww come on Whit, don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous it's just that, I always thought I would be the first one to know you were pregnant."

"I'm sorry Whitney, I know you're Theresa's best friend it's just that I came to get some papers for Fox and…"

"Brooke you don't have to explain anything, I guess I'm just over exaggerating. If you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to drink."

She thought about going after Whitney but she wanted to try and explain to Brooke why Whitney reacted the way she did. That hadn't gone anything like she expected it to, she wanted all of them to be friend so they could go to lunch and help her pick up baby names.

"I'm sorry about Whit, she normally not like that."

"It's okay, how long did you say the two of you had been friends?"

"From what I've been told since we were in pre-school. I'm sure she's going to come apologize any minute."

"There's nothing to apologize about, I'm sure if I had found out that a stranger know about my best friend's pregnancy before I did I would be a little upset to."

"You're not a stranger, I feel closer to you then I do to half the people here."

"Really…wow…that's umm…really new to me. But enough about that, tonight is you're not. Don't let what happened between me and Whitney ruin your night. I do believe that husband of yours is waiting to get his hands on you."

She turned and found Fox looking at her, which made her forget about everything that had happened. How in the world did she go so long without telling him she loved him. She didn't care if she never got her memory back as long as she knew that she loved him that was all she needed.

She started to walk towards him and he instantly followed her lead and met her in the middle of the floor.

"Do you think it would be rude of me to make everyone leave."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because right now the only thing on my mind is taking my beautiful wife upstairs and making love to her all night. I mean if you're ready."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've never been more ready for anything else in my life."

AN: I'm back! I am so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I had so much going on that I never could find time for this story, It's been so long since I've worked on it that I've lost all of the ideas that I had for it which made it even harder to work on this chapter. I started it a long time ago so I'm really not crazy about the feel of it. I hope everyone can forgive me!


	22. Lets Make Love

Let's Make Love

"Do you think everyone had a good time tonight?" She tried to take off her earring but Fox was kissing her neck. "Fox stop it and answer me."

He blew out a sigh and laid on the bed. "Yeah I think so, now how much longer are you going to be?"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes! Everything went off perfectly. You're family was happy and so was mine."

"Yeah you're right but I don't think Whitney was happy about Brooke knowing about the baby before she did."

Even though she had gotten Whitney to apologize to Brooke she could still feel bad vibes between the two of them. Getting those two to met each other was one of the main reasons she wanted to have the party, she never thought that Whitney would be mad about her being friends with Brooke.

"Honey, it's going to be okay. Whitney is you're best friend, it doesn't matter who found out about the baby first. The most important thing is that we're having a baby, we're starting a family; something we both want more then anything in this world."

"You're right." She got up and walked over to the bed. "I love you."

"I wanted to pinch myself tonight when you said that, I thought I was dreaming."

"I wanted to tell you so many times, I just wanted it to be perfect."

"It was perfect, you're perfect."

He kissed her, slowly, like it would be last time he ever feel her lips upon his. Like he was trying to memorize the shape of her lips. She could feel little fireworks going off inside her. She said a prayer in head for him to never stop; she was scared that if he did she would never feel that way again.

He rubbed a piece of her hair between his fingers. "I remember the first time I kissed you. You're lips tasted like strawberries. I love everything about you, from the one piece of gray hair that you're always trying to cover up to the mole one you're pinky toe."

She was trying to memorize everything about that moment. The look in his eyes, the feel of his skin. It was almost too much for her to bear, how was it possible to love some so much, to love him more then life itself.

"Please make love to me Fox."

"I thought you'd never ask."

It was taking everything inside of him not to throw her on the bed and make wild passionate love to her all night. But there would be other nights for that; he wanted tonight to be perfect for her.

He pulled her closer and began to nuzzle at her bottom lips. He could feel her shaking with anticipation. She let out a small sigh that he felt was a signal to deeper their kiss. She opened her mouth, welcoming the taste of his kiss. She wounded her arms around his neck, snuggling herself to his body. Fox groaned which set off a chain reaction between the two of them.

Gone was the idea of them taking things slow, she wanted him inside of her now. She wanted to make up for every single moment they had lost between the two of them. He picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed as he began to take her nightgown off while she unbuttoned his shirt. They continued to kiss as his mouth left little fires from her lips to her neck.

Once they were both naked he paused long enough to enjoy the sight of her neck body. She was like a work of art. He took his hand and started from her neck and watched it as he slowly went to her belly. He sank to his knees and began to follow the same path with his lips. He listened as she pleaded with him to make love to him but that only made him want to please her even more.

Before he could move any lower her fingers threaded to his hair and pulled him on to of her until they were chest to breast, thigh to thigh, skin to skin; together as one. She wrapped her legs around his waste holding him deep inside of her, never wanting the moment to end. She became the center of his world, the reason for him being on the earth. His only goal was bringing the ultimate pleasure.

When her release finally took over her body he soon followed. The world disappeared and she found everything she had been seeking, she found where she belonged, her heaven on earth. She was officially home.

AN: I figured I would write this chapter to make up for so long to write the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, it's the first time I've ever wrote a love sense and since it had been so long since Theresa and Fox had ever been together I wanted it to be just perfect. Please continue to read and review and please let me know what you want to happen next. I can't promise you I'll use ever suggestions but I'll try to work most of them in.


	23. In Due Time

In Due Time

"Mr. Crane do you want me to fax the papers now or do you want me to…Mr. Crane…Mr. Crane!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Brooke what did you say?"

"Are you feeling okay, you've been pretty much in your own world all morning."

"Yeah, I'm just…it's nothing. You have my full attention now."

"Does this nothing have to do with the smile that you've had on your face all morning."

When his face lit up she knew it had something to do with his precious wife or their darling little baby. Lucky for Taylor, Brooke decided she would go to their little "announcement party". After hearing the story that she made up about Lynn Brooke hated both Theresa and Fox more then ever. Everything was truly perfect now all she had to do was figure out a way to break up the happy couple.

"So which one has you happy, the baby or Theresa?"

"Both, life can't really get in better for me right now. My wife is in love with me again and in a couple of months were going to have a beautiful baby girl, or boy."

"Oh my gosh, did Theresa get her memory back?"

"Actually no but with everything that has happened in the past couple of days it really wouldn't surprise me if she got her memory back really soon."

"I'm happy to hear that, so do you want these papers sent now or later?" The folder that she had been holding slipped out of her hand causing the papers to fall under the desk. "Dammit it now they're out of order!"

"Let me help you get them."

"No, I think I can get them."

When she went to pick up the papers she slipped on a sheet of the paper and fall into Fox who lost his balance causing them both to end up on the floor. It took her a second to realize that Fox was lying on top of her and another second to try to think of how she could work the little accident towards her advantage.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I never realized this before but you have very beautiful eyes."

"Thank you Mr. Crane."

"Please call me Fox …your perfume…it's amazing." He pushed back a string of hair that had gotten a loose from her ponytail.

"Thank you Fox but you do realize that you're on top of me."

"I am aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

He tried to laugh as he got off of her but she could tell that she had had more of an effect on him then she ever could have imagined.

"So umm…you can go ahead and mail, I mean fax that letter after that you can take an early lunch."

"I've already had lunch, remember we ate together while we went of the DUC file."

"Yeah that's right, I forgot about that. I guess you can head out early today."

"Are you okay Fox?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just kind of hot in here. Is it hot to you?"

"No it's actually kind of cold, do you need some air?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay if you say so, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"You just told me _I could go home."_

"_Oh yeah, that's right." He cleared his throat. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_She started to walk out his office but she thought of something and turned back to face him._

"_And by the way it's Seduction."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My perfume, the name of it is Seduction."_

"_Oh right, have a goodnight Brooke."_

"_I sure will."_

_Fox_

_Had he just lost his mind, here he was with a wonderful wife and a baby on the way and he was getting a fluttered by the smell of some other woman's perfume. Just last week he could've blamed it on the fact that it had been so long since he'd been with a women but he had just made loved to his wife that morning. Just seconds before the accident happy he was just thinking how much he loved his wife and couldn't wait to get home to her. And to top all of this off this wasn't just any woman he was lusting over; she was one of his wife's best friends and one of his employees. _

"_It's okay to look but not touch. You didn't do anything wrong Fox, you're just like any other man who happened to fall onto a beautiful woman."_

_Now he was talking to himself, maybe he was the one who needed to take the rest of the day off. He turned to turn his attention back to the papers that was in front of him but he could still smell the sent of Brooke's perfume. Seduction, whoever made it sure picked the right name for it because back when he was younger…_

"_Stop it Fox, you're a married man. And stop talking to yourself!"_

_Why did he have to reassure himself that he had a wife, that should've been the first thing that popped into his mind not the fact that Brooke had the type of eyes that a man could get lost in and hair the perfect color of blonde. That was it; he was finished, no more thinking of her. He loved his wife and that was that._

_ Taylor _

"_Brooke! Brooke where are you?"_

"_I'm in here, what are you doing home so early?"_

"_Fox gave me the rest of the day off." She made sure she emphasize the fact that she was calling him Fox instead of Mr. Crane like she normally did at work._

"_Okay what did you do?"_

"_I didn't have to do anything." She gave Brooke the short version of what happened between her and Fox._

"_You're amazing, I can't believe this is actually working."_

"_It's working but then again it's not, we have to do something big."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Don't tell me I have to think of everything."_

"_Well now that you mentioned it at the party the other night Whitney didn't seem to crazy about meeting me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She got this attitude when she found out that I knew about Theresa being pregnant before she did."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that?"_

"_I didn't think it was important."_

"_You have to tell me everything or their going to figure out that there's two of us."_

"_Sorry, but now that I brought up I was thinking that maybe we could use that to make Theresa and Whitney mad with each other. But then again I don't see how that would help."_

"_Oh my gosh I complete forgot that he use to like her."_

"_Like who, what are you talking about Taylor."_

"_I completely forgot that Fox use to have a thing for Whitney."_

"_Seriously when."_

"_Before he married Theresa."_

"_Wait a minute, I thought he was with Lynn before he married Theresa."_

_She almost forgot about telling Brooke the lie about Lynn, that was the only reason Brooke had agreed to go along with the plan to break up Theresa and Fox._

"_This was before he was with Lynn."_

"_I'm lost."_

"_Let me explain, okay Fox secretly had this thing for Whitney and he decided to make his feelings known for her at a going away party for her. But unfortunately she made it well known that she was in love with her boyfriend at the time."_

"_I wished I could've been there."_

"_But it gets better, actually Whitney is the reason Theresa and Fox got a divorced when they first got married."_

"_You're joking right?"_

"_Nope, Theresa thought that Fox was still in love with Whitney. She actually caught them in their office having sex."_

_Of course she left out the fact that it had all been a setup but that wasn't important. She felt that Brooke only needed to know the details that she thought was important._

"_Oh my gosh, why in the world did she still remarried Fox and also why is she still friends with Whitney? She can do so much better then those two."_

"_Don't tell me you're starting to take Theresa's side, remember she did know that Fox was in a relationship with Lynn when she married him."_

"_I haven't forgot. I have a question, how is it that you know so much about Fox and Theresa's relationship?"_

_That was the one thing she hated about her Brooke, she always had so many freaking questions. Why couldn't she believe what she was being told and just go a long with it._

"_I'm only telling you what anybody else in Harmony could tell you. Anyway now back to our plan. I think it's going to be easy for us to get Whitney out of Theresa's life. All we have to do is make her jealous of the fact that she's starting to be closer to us then Whitney. Do you think you can handle that?"_

"_Of course I can but what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to get the ultimate revenge. By the time I'm done with Theresa not only will she lose her husband to me but I'll also be the one who's raising her child."_

"_You're crazy, there is no way Fox is going to leave Theresa for you. How in the world are you going to pull that off?"_

"_You'll see, everything will happen in due time."_


End file.
